Surprise nothing else as surprise
by Gullnick
Summary: AU/X-Over (Remington Steele/Charlie's Angels/Superman: The new adventures of Lois and Clark) Lee and Amanda are getting married but with many difficults. What's Amanda's gift for Lee? How will and Amanda´s family react? On going story! Chapter 10-16 up!
1. Prolog

Surprise, nothing else as surprise  
  
Dotty, Jaime and Phillip were camping over the weekend. Actually Amanda should go with them, but her colleague Lee Stetson need her for an urgent assignment. Although she was looking forward to the weekend with her family, so couldn't knock her colleague for the head. Her family would surely have comprehension and besides that, they have often been camping alone.  
  
After saying goodbye to her sons and her mother, she went back to the house, where the telephone was ranging.  
  
"Hello Amanda. Have you got finished packing?"  
  
Amanda don't know, what was Lee talking about. Lee was playing the innocent, because he had planned this in this way. He doesn't want to risk, that Amanda choose another decision in the last second. He had many much intended for her, but this she will learn later.  
  
"You don't know that we are going to San Francisco? I'll be at your place in one and a half hour and bring an evening dress with you. See you later."  
  
Amanda would ask him something about the case but Lee shut down the line. Amanda went to her room and packed her suitcase.  
  
Lee thought. "Part one is managed. The Agency knows that i won't be disturb during this case and Amanda will had been camping with her family. So she won't be missed by anyone. A weekend only for the two of us. I will need this to talk to her."  
  
Precisely one and a half hour later Lee's corvette was standing in front of Amanda's house. She had just finished packing, as Lee just for once was ranging the doorbell at the front door. She opened, Lee took her suitcase and together they went to the car. Then they drove to the airport. Amanda doesn't make pains to ask something about their assignment.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The hotel in which they were accommodated was one of the most expensive in the city. Lee had been waiting an eternity for a reservation.  
  
It was a double room with a big bed and an comfortable sofa on which he will sleep. Amanda was amazed that The Agency paid for so a much expensive room, because they do this normally not. But Amanda doesn't know, that Lee was paying for this room by himself.  
  
Amanda begun to unpack her suitcase but Lee disturbed her.  
  
"You can do this later. Come on, I will show you the city!"  
  
"This is not necessary. I had been here before."  
  
"If you won't a sightseeing tour then let me invite you for lunch." Lee looked at her in such a way she couldn't say no. Lee was very happy. He know a small, romantically restaurant which was not very far from the hotel. She agreed to a little walk.  
  
The whole situation seemed strange to her. It seemed to her that something wasn't okay  
  
and she didn't like this. The two of them walked in silence side by side along the street.  
  
Lee thought the whole time about the way he could say Amanda what he feels for her.  
  
Amanda thought about her last time in San Francisco and what she would answer to Lee's questions about it, if he had some. No one from her present live knows anything about her time in San Francisco, even not her own mother and this was good so.  
  
On their way to the restaurant they walked past an old and empty warehouse. In her subconscious she recognized the building and stopped walking. Lee noticed that something was wrong with his partner.  
  
"Amanda, are you all right?"  
  
Amanda woke up from her thoughts. "Yes, I am. I just remind this building. A friend of mine had lived some years ago in this house."  
  
Lee wouldn't believe this. "What, here?!? Amanda this is a warehouse!"  
  
"I know, but the highest floor was a flat."  
  
"Will you have a look, if your friend is still living there?"  
  
Amanda nodded and stepped into the building. On the door was a sign with the letters L. H.  
  
"This are her initials. Let's hope the best!" Amanda thought. She knocked on the door and waited if someone would opened her the door. And this happened a moment later. A tall, slim woman in a pantsuit and hat opened the door. She had long brown light curled hair.  
  
"Laura, are you it really?"  
  
"Sabrina Duncan?" Amanda nodded and followed the woman into the flat.  
  
"Laura, please don't call me Sabrina. My real name is Amanda King." Laura promised this.  
  
The two ladies talked a short time, but suddenly Amanda remind something.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Lee. My colleague is waiting for me. I'm sorry but I must go. We have to work."  
  
Laura invited Lee and Amanda for dinner this evening. Amanda accepted it and went down to Lee.  
  
"I would have send a search team after you! I think your friend is still living here!"  
  
"Yes, you are right. Laura had invite us for dinner tonight. So, you can see by yourself how comfortable we had lived in this storehouse."  
  
"What, you have been living there, too. No, I don't believe this. Not MY AMANDA!!!"  
  
Amanda doesn't noticed the meaning of Lee's last sentence.  
  
"Oh yes, I have. But this was another phase of my life from which nearly no one knows about."  
  
Now this topic was finished for her. Lee was certainly not happy about the invitation, but so he will learn something about Amanda's past. He will have enough time to speak with her.  
  
A short time later they reached the restaurant. They went inside and got a table in a remote niche. They took a seat, choose a meal and ordered. Amanda ventured and asked Lee about their task.  
  
"We should go to a private investigator who will give us some precious information for a case which I am working on."  
  
"And Therefore they need their best agent and me. I don't believe this!"  
  
"All other agents were on duty or on holiday. I was the only agent who was free and I could choose my partner by myself. You are with me because a simply reason. I must speak with you about an urgent topic and here we won't be disturb. Billy don't know that you are with me and he have the order not to call me. I will call him."  
  
Amanda was intimate with Lee over a few years and she could talk with him about everything and it was no problem, if they were disturbed in their conversation. By now.  
  
"It seems to be serious. I hope it is not a bad thing."  
  
Lee laughed. "No, not really. The sight for this problem is decisive."  
  
At this time the ordered food came. The both of them were eating in silence or they were speaking over unimportant subjects. After paying Lee and Amanda went outside.  
  
"You decide what we will do next. Either we go to the investigator or we go back to the hotel and talk."  
  
"I'm curious about that what you will say to me but I think it's better if we are doing our job first."  
  
"Your wish is my command!" With this words Lee called a cab and let Amanda in. He gave the driver the address. Somehow he was happy with this decision. So he could think about what to say to Amanda. The cab stopped in front of a huge bureau-complex with a fountain in front of it. Lee paid the cab and together they went to Suite 1157. They went through the glass doors. One said `Remington Steele, Private Investigator`. In the hall was a small, elderly woman. Lee thought that she might be the receptionist and said to her that he would speak to Mr. Steele.  
  
The woman, Mildred Krebbs asked for their names and appeared behind a red coloured door. Seconds later she came back and told them that her boss was waiting for them. Lee opened the door and let his partner went inside. Remington stood up, gave his hand and offered the two of them a seat.  
  
My name is Lee Stetson and this is my partner Amanda King. We are from The Agency. Our boss, Billy Melrose gave you the order to hand out us your information about Steve Masters."  
  
"My partner have put the file together. So far I know they are not complete yet. I will call my partner and ask her."  
  
He took the receiver and dialled Laura's number. He asked her about the folder and she invited him for dinner tonight.  
  
"You can take the file with you. Some trivial matters are missing but we'll send them after you."  
  
"Thanks." said Lee. Remington handed out the file to Amanda.  
  
"I have a little request. Can I be up to date with this case?" Lee and Amanda promised this and Remington gave Lee his visiting card. After that they went outside.  
  
Lee suggested to go shopping. He called a cab and together the went into the city. Together they went in an sinful expensive shop. Lee insisted on buying her a dress with the condition to chose it by himself. Lee selected a tight, back-free silver dress with many small buttons and spaghetti- strings.  
  
Amanda tried it on and established contended that it fitted her perfect. Lee paid and together they went back to the hotel.  
  
"Amanda, will you now that I speak with you? Sometimes you will know everything. Better now then later!"  
  
"Lee, you make me frighten. On one hand I will know what you have to say, but I'm afraid that it will be something bad. But okay, say what you want to say. I'll stand it. I hope so."  
  
Lee had to laugh about the long monolog which was so typical for Amanda.  
  
"It depends on you, if our friendship suffered from this talk. Amanda, what I will say now is very important for me and please don't disturb me unnecessarily. It's very hard for me to speak about this topic."  
  
Amanda nodded and have very strange thoughts about their conversation.  
  
"You know me for a long time now and I hope you know me well enough to know that there is no really important person in my life, except the Colonel. You should know, too that I don't have any long relationship. I don't have any long secure and serious relationship. But since a few weeks I am sure about my feelings for a very special woman. I'm in love with her but I don't know if she feels the same for me." Lee breath deep.  
  
So far so good.  
  
"If I were you, I would speak with those woman. She couldn't do more as running away."  
  
"Okay Amanda, you would it in this way. The woman, I was speaking from, who I am in love with, is you."  
  
Amanda was terrified. She had reckon with everything, expect this. She was pale and it seemed that she don't breath.  
  
"Amanda, are you all right?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I think so. This was very surprise." Lee was lightened that she was still speaking with him.  
  
"I was sure that you want be falling over happy around my neck but with this reaction I don't have reckoned."  
  
"I'm sorry Lee, but I had to thought about it."  
  
Both sat there in silence for some minutes.  
  
"Lee, I think it was good that you have say my the truth about your feelings for me and I'm the meaning that I should do the same. I feel more as friendship for you. I'm in love with you, too but I don't want to accept it by myself. And I don't want to admit it to you. I was always the acceptance that someone like you won't be interested in such uninterested divorced of two. You have showed me this at the beginning and I thought I was the reason for your reserve."  
  
Lee had to smile again. He was wondering how long this woman could speak without breathing.  
  
"You are right. You were one of the reasons why I don't want to work with you. But not so like you thing. At our first meeting at the train station I noticed that something special was between us. And I don't want this. Another reason was that I don't want to put you and your family in danger. I'm long enough in the filed to know how many families had broke down in due of this work. I speak of my own experience. But it seems to me that this hadn't work well enough. But I told me that I will do everything to take care of you and your family after you becoming my partner. But you do nothing what I told you."  
  
The both of them were lightened that they have say the truth about their feelings. Now he must put his real plan in action, but the ways for this are smoothen.  
  
"Amanda, there is something else I want to say. You know now that I love you with all my heart and I want spent my whole time with you and your family."  
  
Lee kneeled in front of her and put a small velvet box out of his jacket.  
  
"Amanda will you marry me?"  
  
For the second time in her life, Amanda was speechless. As she noticed Lee question she felt around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Should this mean YES?" Lee asked as he had enough air.  
  
Amanda nodded. As he saw this he took the ring out of the box and put it on Amanda's finger. He kissed her and she did the same. She ran her hand through his hair and tousled it. He stroked lightly her back. As her reached her pants he pulled carefully her blouse out of it. He reckoned that she would stopped him, but she didn't do this. Amanda tried to undress him from his suit jacket. As he noticed this he helped her with this. Lee made his way with his mouth forward to her ear lope and caress it. Amanda loosened his tie and opened his shirt. Then she ran her hand over his muscular breast. His hands were working on Amanda's cloths, too. He opened with shaking finger her blouse. His fingers couldn't manage to open her bra. Amanda had to help him. For a short moment they stopped their caressing and looked him deep into the eyes. She smiled. With hoarse voice he whispered into her ear:  
  
"You are beautiful. I love you."  
  
As responds Amanda ran her hand over his breast and his abdomen. Rather resolute she opened his belt and the zipper of his trouser. Lee sank back in the bed. She stood fast up and undressed his shoes and his trousers. The same did she with her cloths. Then she went to Lee in the bed. He began to stroke and massage her breast. As it wasn't enough for for him he leant over her and suck on her breast. Amanda ran her hand over his back and his breast. Sometimes a soft groan flee from her, which made Lee much wilder. His hands made her way down.  
  
As a threat or a warning the alarm clock began to rang. Lee was scared. Amanda had to laugh about his facial expression.  
  
"No panic, Lee. I have put on the alarm clock because I want to have enough time to get ready for our meeting with Laura."  
  
First she looked at her, then at Lee.  
  
"And I am thinking, we'll need this pressing."  
  
She stood up and picked up her cloths. Then she appeared in the bathroom. Lee stood up and unpacked his suitcase. Thereby he put out some things for the big, mysterious meeting. During this he heard Amanda in the bathroom. After a quarter of a hour she came back. Around her body were only a beige bath towel. From her hair was water dropping and ran over her décolleté and appeared between her breasts.  
  
"I'll fetch something from the bath and then you could use it."  
  
Amanda fetched a second towel for her hair and a curling stick.  
  
"Mandy, will you put your hair high for me? And will you wear my dress tonight, please?"  
  
He didn't wait for her to answer his request. He appeared behind the bathroom door. Amanda dried her hair and put curls with help of the curling stick in it. Then she put some fresh slip and a fresh bra out of her suitcase and she fetch her cosmetic-suitcase. She put on Lee's dress. She sat in front of the mirror and began to put her hair on her head. At this moment Lee came into the room. He only wear a bath towel around his hips. His hair was wet and he was freshly shaved. He smelt after his after shave. Amanda had seen him often with only a few thing on, but each time the view was breathtaking. Lee went to the commode where he had put down his clothes earlier. He get dressed without any thought about Amanda.  
  
She was happy with her hair-style. She hoped that Lee would like it. Now she put make-up on her face. For this she had to look into the mirror and so she didn't miss anything of Lee's dressing-process. For finish she put on some of Lee's favourite perfume.  
  
Lee wore a night blue suit with a white shirt. Together they left their room and went down to the lobby. As one of the page saw Lee he went to him, whispered something in his ear and gave him a key. They went outside and stood in front of a silver porsche, the same type like Lee's old one. He went very resolute to this car and opened the passenger door for Amanda. Very surprising she saw him on.  
  
"I have rent it while your were at the bath."  
  
Both laughed. Lee get into the car and started.  
  
"Perhaps Laura is calling me Sabrina later don't wonder you. I looked similar to a woman who was named so. And it had become my nickname. I will tell you this later."  
  
She didn't like it to lie to Lee. But she wasn't ready to tell him the truth about her past. Not yet.  
  
As the arrived at the warehouse she leaded him to Laura's flat. She knock on the door and a short tome later Laura opened it. She let the visitors inside and the two women embraced. Amanda introduced Lee and Laura.  
  
"Nice flat. From outside it seems not so luxurious." Lee noticed. They sat down on the sofa and talked about all-day-topics. Then there was a farther knock an the door.  
  
"This will be my boss. To later, like so often."  
  
Laura stood up to open the door for her boss Remington Steele. He was wondering over the both other visitors.  
  
"So fast we see us again!"  
  
Laura was confused.  
  
"What, you know each other?"  
  
Amanda laughed.  
  
"You had to thank him. He is the reason, why we are seeing us now. He was our assignment and the reason for being in San Francisco."  
  
Laura didn't understand anything but she didn't asked. The four of them talked about there work while the were eating a delicious meal. The man wanted to know how Amanda and Laura have meet another. Amanda began to speak, because she was afraid that Laura could tell them anything about her past. She told near by the truth but didn't tell some clear detail.  
  
It was long past midnight, as Lee and Amanda went back to their hotel.  
  
"Your friend is very nice."  
  
"And attractive."  
  
"I don't noticed that. There is no more beautiful women on earth, expect you. But Remington Steele is very good-looking, too."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I don't have interest in such things any longer. But have you noticed the way the two of them were looking on each other? I thing there is something between them."  
  
"Just for once your are wrong. While you were in the kitchen with Laura I talked with Remington. About his private life and he says there is nothing between them. But I thing they are like us. They are in love but they won't to admit it."  
  
"You could been right. I will talk to Laura."  
  
Some moments later Amanda's mobile phone rang. Her mother was calling.  
  
"Amanda, darling. You can't imagine what we were going through. The camping ground was a mixture of a working-site and a rubbish dump. All of us were horrified. In the whole area is no place free. We must skip our trip now. Were are you? I thought you had to work!"  
  
"I am working bt in San Francisco. Believe me, I didn't know about it until yesterday morning after your leaving. I am really sorry about the camping ground. I hope I'll be back in Washington on monday. I call before. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, I wish you much fun by working and tell your colleague that he should give you to much work."  
  
"Don't be worried about this. Say hello to the boys. Bye mother."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
As they were back in the hotel, Lee lead her on the big balcony. On the way on it he turned on the music. As they were outside Lee gave her his hand.  
  
"Dance with me!" he said. Amanda went into his arms and laid her head at his shoulder. A slow song was playing. Lee pressed her at him and they danced slowly together on the balcony. He sloped his head an brushed with his lips over her neck. An wonderful shiver get through her. She get more in his embrace and turn her head for him to kiss her. Then her mouths meet.  
  
She want him. She couldn't remember wanting a man so very like Lee Stetson.  
  
"I need you, Mandy. I will you!"  
  
"Yes." she whispered.  
  
They kissed each other. One of her hands loosened his tie and opened the button of his shirt. Lee's hand loosened the clips which were holding her hair. He put her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
Lee undressed his tie and his shirt. Amanda would do the same nut Lee disturbed her.  
  
"Please let me this doing." ha said.  
  
He undressed her dress and Amanda would help her.  
  
"Not yet. We have endless time. The whole night ..... forever.  
  
He touched her breasts trough her bra. Then he undressed her.  
  
"Lee, please...!"  
  
"I want you!" Lee said. "I want you to be happy!"  
  
"I think, you must undress your trousers for this." she said with an ironic smile.  
  
He did what she had said. "I love you, Mandy."  
  
He touched her all over her body and finally he got into her. The feeling was indescribable. With every move he got deeper into her.  
  
"Oh Lee, please...... please...." Amanda cried at her orgasm.  
  
After this, they had more acts but no-one was like this one.  
  
In the early morning hours they felt finally in a deep sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
About noon Amanda was woke up by the smell of coffee. She stood up and went on the balcony from where the smell came. Lee had make breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, darling. Have you slept well?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "Yes, after my fiancé having no strong for some kind of activity I have slept very well."  
  
Lee went to her and pushed her on himself.  
  
Be careful with what you are saying. Your fiancé have regarded himself very well in sleep.  
  
"I feel it. But first let us having breakfast. `The breakfast ...´"  
  
"`is the important meal of the whole day. I know because you tell it my for a long time. And in lave to you I will eat something with you today, for getting big and strong."  
  
"I think you are it already." Amanda took a croissant and a cup of coffee. Lee did the same but needed more time. Without advanced warning Amanda stood up and went to the bathroom, and took a shower. Lee put the dishes away. Amanda went back to the room dressed on completely.  
  
"Do you think this was necessary?"  
  
"I am afraid, but you must wait a little bit. I have a date with Laura for lunch. Alone. You can collect your straight a little bit. I will hurry."  
  
Amanda gave him a kiss and went to the local, where she would met Laura. Laura expected her.  
  
"Hi, I was thinking that you won't come."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have overslept."  
  
Laura saw at her attentive. "I think that you didn't get much sleep tonight, did you?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "You are right. But I woke up an hour ago. We had have breakfast quickly. Then I have taken a shower and hurried to you. Lee wasn't all right with this decision but he had the guilt. If he had taken me with him we wouldn't had met us again. So he must bear the consequence. At last he will have me his whole live long."  
  
"What do you mean? You're only colleague, aren't you?"  
  
"You doesn't know! We are engaged since yesterday. But nobody should know about it!"  
  
"Congratulation. Now I understand why you are looking so happy. I hope this will happen to me someday, too. But this will continue."  
  
"I think not. I have seen how he was looking at you and I think he loves you very much."  
  
"I know but our relationship is very difficult. Something from his past is getting between us and we must start from the beginning.  
  
"This is similar like us. But now we are together. And you will it be soon, too."  
  
Both women ordered something to eat and spoke about their lives. Amanda told her about her time with the angels and how she got in touch with the Agency. Laura told her the story about her imagine boss and how he got real. It was late afternoon as they went back to their partners. They promised to write and call each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lee was worried about Amanda. He had called Billy and had told him the handing-over. Billy wanted Lee back in his bureau at eight o' clock next morning because something important in his actually case happened. He promised to do his best. While waiting for Amanda he booked two flights back and packed his suitcase. He had to leave the hotel at half past five. He stood at the reception with his luggage as Amanda came back.  
  
"What means this?" She asked.  
  
"I must back. Command from Billy. I have packed your thinks, too. If you want to come with me I will get them."  
  
Amanda nodded and Lee went back to their room and get Amanda's suitcase. Together they flew back to Washington DC. It was after midnight as they reached the city and they decided it would be better if Amanda stayed with Lee tonight. But they didn't get much sleep.  
  
After getting ready for work Lee drove her to her house so she could put her suitcase there. Since it was very early in the morning nobody from her family was up so she wrote a notice for her mother. Then she went back to Lee's Corvette and together they went to the Agency.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
In the next weeks they spent much of their time together and with Amanda's family. He was very stunned about how quickly he was accept by the boys as new boyfriend of their mother. They spent often the nights together but nobody knew about their engagement and that they would marry at the beginning of December in a holiday in New York. 


	2. Part 1

Part One, Q-Bureau, Friday morning  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Stetson!" Lee came in thought the door beaming and greeted his colleague.  
  
"Lee, don't you think that your are a little bit to fast with this? Nevertheless I can say NO to you and not marry you. Besides that Lee can Billy can change our plan. Remember that you have a meeting with him today and this will mean no good things." Amanda said.  
  
"Don't be worried about Billy. He won't destroy our plans, I promised. And I hope that you would not let me stand alone in front of the altar, would you?" Lee asked nervous.  
  
"Why not?" Amanda asked him grinning.  
  
"Amanda, you know exactly why not. I love you and I would rather die than living without you. Is this a good reason for you?"  
  
Amanda had to smile by this confession.  
  
"You don't have to be worried about this and besides this a have all ready a marriage gift for you which I cannot give back. So I must marry you!"  
  
Lee played insulted. "Now a know the real reason why you will marry me. You can think about a better reason while I going to Billy."  
  
With those words he went outside the office and went down to his boss to spoke about the happenings from the last evening.  
  
Lee hadn't really reached the bullpen, as he saw his boss who went out of his bureau and directly to him.  
  
"Scarecrow good that you come to me. I have bad news.  
  
Billy hadn't hardly closed his door as Lee began to say hid meaning to his boss.  
  
"Billy, no way. I less than eight hours I will be on my way into my well earned holiday and nothing in the world can do something against it."  
  
Billy was totally surprised by the new side of Lee. "This is new. Otherwise it was no problem for you to change you holiday plan for a urgent assignment."  
  
"The times have changed. Now I know that I need some time only for me, without any work."  
  
Billy was this explanation enough. "Let me have a word, please. I will tell you everything. Masters is slip away. He had no change to make his break, but he is still out there. I know how important this holiday is for you and you should give Francine your case. You must tell her the details of this case and then you can go on your holiday. Where does you and Amanda will be?"  
  
Billy guessed that there is more than friendship between the two of them and he would a little bit "spy" on them.  
  
"I go to New York in the holiday house of my parents and I think Amanda will go to visit some relatives." Lee lied because Amanda and he would that nobody knows about there holiday together.  
  
"I wish you two a rest holiday and say Amanda, that she can go home if there is no necessary work."  
  
Lee went up to the Q-Bureau to say Amanda Billy´s orders.  
  
Amanda heard the opening from the door and said totally in her work sunk. "Hi Darling, had I to pack in or out?"  
  
"You can pack your suitcase namely now. And must tell Francine everything about the case and than I can go home, too."  
  
"Okay, then I will go now. I have something important to do. Do you pick me up tomorrow? When does the flight goes or do we go by car?"  
  
Amanda was lighten that she could go earlier, so she hadn't to told Lee where she had to go for the time being. Now she could go to her doctor.  
  
"That's all the same to me, you decided it."  
  
Amanda couldn't answer this question by now because she would wait for that what her doctor said. "Can I say this later. I will call you later. Now I must hurry up to get to my meeting by time. Bye, I love you."  
  
Before Lee could asked his fiancée about her meeting, she closed the door behind her.  
  
"I love you, too!" But Amanda didn't heard this. Lee went to search for his colleague Francine to tell her his results in his case. 


	3. Part 2

Part Two, Therapy-Room, Friday noon  
  
The doctor went into the room  
  
"Mrs. King I can confirm your suspicion. Congratulation! You are twelve weeks pregnant. This will be a surprise for your family because you haven't been in a relationship for a long time, like you told me. But it seems that you are not surprised by the news?"  
  
On the one hand she was happy to be pregnant with Lee's baby but on the other hand she was afraid of the reaction of her mother, her sons and especially Lee.  
  
"Actually it should be secret but you are under medical silence and so I will say you me secret. I be engaged for the last three months and at the beginning of the next week I will be married. I am not surprised. But I am worried about the reaction of my family and of my fiancé. I am not sure how he will take this news. Before he met me he was a loner and a womaniser. And now he said me his feeling for me and would marry me. He is not only getting to be husband, stepfather of two boys in teenager age, but also he is getting his own child. He will be shocked!!!"  
  
"I think you will manage this and your fiancé and your family will be happy about the new family member."  
  
Amanda thought the same. "Can I flight with my condition? My fiancé have planned to marry me on a secret place and I think we must fly, but only I had your permission."  
  
The doctor considered a moment and gave her permission. And she allowed her to drink a little of alcohol, because it will be her marriage. The doctor gave Amanda a prescription for pregnancy vitamins. The both women said bye and Amanda let give her a new fixing date. As she was outside the building she took her mobile phone and called Lee.  
  
"Hi Lee. I choose the flight. Do you inquire about a flight?"  
  
"I will, honey. I have finished here and the permission from the big boss to go home. What do you think about a meeting for lunch with me?" Lee asked, because he would see his fiancé today."  
  
"That's a very good idea. I am really hungry. But I have to do some thing before. It is okay if we meet us at `NEDLINGERS` in one hour?"  
  
"Okay all right. In our hour at Nedlinger. I miss you!" Lee inquire about a flight to New York and tried to make regulation on his desk, but this had no sense like every time he tried it.  
  
`How get Amanda this managed that her desk is so orderly?` Lee asked himself as he went past the desk of his partner. Than he went on his way to the meeting with Amanda.  
  
Amanda used this hour to go to a baby-shop to buy some things for Lee's marriage gift. She chose a pair of baby shoes, a baby's dummy and a name book. Than she went to Nedlingers. On the way she said herself to speak with Lee about their own family with his children. Nevertheless she must know what he thought about this topic before she could tell him the truth about her meeting today.  
  
"Lee, I want to ask you some questions about a special topic. I will you to be honest by answering the questions. Think about them and don't think about what I would say about them. I will hear your opinion. First: Do you want children by yourself someday? "  
  
Lee think a long time about it and Amanda was slowly getting nervous.  
  
"If i be honest I have not made me any thoughts about this. Until now this possibility was given to me. But I think I would like to have a child with you, if you will it too. Nevertheless you have all ready two sons. But the own children must not to be now or tomorrow. Let us manage our life as married couple and with your family and than make our children. What will you know next?"  
  
"Fine you would have children with me! What would you do, if this will be in a short time?"  
  
"Than I will be very happy and try to manage to live with this news. But this is only a question, is it?" A light panic come over him as he thought that he could become a father in the very neat future.  
  
"No, it is only a question. But it is possible. Nevertheless we are sleeping together for the last three months and so far I know we don't have prevent any time. But don't be worried I will tell you if I am pregnant. This were all questions for you."  
  
"I hope I have said nothing wrong. But I think so. If you don't want any children I accept it."  
  
"Lee don't be worried about it. I would love to get pregnant with your child. Rather today than tomorrow. Nevertheless we are both getting older and the risk is getting higher. Besides that I would only know your opinion." Amanda said without mention the real reason.  
  
"What important thing have you had to do today? I was jealous because were so fast!" Lee asked."  
  
"My important meeting was with my doctor and after this I was shopping for your marriage gift."  
  
Lee was alarmed. "Doctor? Is something wrong with you? Are you ill?"  
  
"Don't panic, Lee. It was a routine examination." It was nice how Lee was worried about her.  
  
"Lee do you drive me home because I must pack for tomorrow."  
  
Lee paid and together they went to the Corvette. Amanda tried to hide her purchase for Lee. She didn't want that he saw any of them. 


	4. Part 3

1 Part 3, Amanda's house  
  
„Hi mother, I am back." Amanda come in her house through the back door and greeted her mother, who was making the dinner.  
  
"Hi darling. You are earlier as usually at home."  
  
"Yes, we don't have much work and besides that I must to an date with my doctor. My boss let me go. And Lee haven't work much, because we are going on holiday tomorrow."  
  
"Amanda, are you ill? Usually you don't go to the doctor?" Dotty was worried about her daughter.  
  
"No mother, everything is fine. But I think it is time to tell you something. You must promise me not to tell somebody about it."  
  
Amanda wouldn't lye to her mother any longer and sometimes she would notice it.  
  
"Okay, I promise. You are ill, aren't you? You have to die soon, haven't you?"  
  
"No mother, I mustn't die and I am not ill, directly not. I went to my doctor to hear that I am right. Mother sit down, please. I'm pregnant. But don't be worry. It will be born in a marriage. I going to marry his Dad on Monday, but not because of the baby. He doesn't know about it. We are going into this marriage because of we are in love."  
  
Dotty was surprised.  
  
"I think the happy man will be Lee Stetson. But why should it be secret? We know him and like him."  
  
"This is an long story which I will tell you later. We will keep this marriage secret for your protection. It could be dangerous, if some special persons from my work knows about Lee and me."  
  
"But why should it be dangerous for us if this film company knows about your marriage?"  
  
"Normally I couldn't tell you this, but the IFF is only fake. It is a cover. Our work is more dangerous and more important for the world. I will tell you more when we are back in Washington. And no word to the boys, I'll tell it by myself. Now I must go packing, because Lee is going to pick me up in a few hours."  
  
Amanda went to her room and her mother thought about this mysterious conversation. 


	5. Part 4

Part 4: Dulles International Airport Washington, DC; Friday 11.00  
  
  
  
"Finally we are making holiday together. Finally I can spent my whole day with you." Lee was excited.  
  
"I have an idea. If you want to spent more time with me, move in my house. We can tell the boys that your apartment is being renovated and you will stay with us for some days. Besides that you are every day with us and so it will be equal if you spent the night in our house. And you could play the boys father because in less then 48 hours you will be it. And the most important reason, we would be a real married couple."  
  
"Sounds good to me, but what will we say in the Agency if no-one answered my telephone?"  
  
"This was no problem for you by now. We will tell them that your flat is renovated and that you stay with me and my family. Or don't you want to move in? It was only a proposal, which you don't must accept."  
  
But Amanda thought, if he knows her present he would move in because he would be there to see his child growing.  
  
"Amanda, I will live with you, of course. But I have been more than thirty years a loner. I didn't have love a women like I love you, but living with you is to fast for me. Let us try if we can bear a holiday week together and I can get used to be with you the whole day. After our holiday I can still move in."  
  
Lee hopes that Amanda wouldn't be disappointed.  
  
"Lee I understand and accept your decision. We will be happy, too and we are almost the whole day together. In which hotel will we stay?"  
  
"We are staying at the five-star hotel Stetson. My parents had have a weekend-house which I have inherited. I was only alone here. You are the first who see it, apart from me."  
  
Amanda was amazed. "This is a big honour for me. I must be really special for you!"  
  
Lee laughed. "You are very special. You are the woman, I will marry."  
  
After their plane has touched down they drove with a rented car to the house of Lee's parents. They let everything on its place and went sleeping. 


	6. Part 5

Part 5, Lee's House, early saturday morning  
  
"Good morning, darling. Have you slept well? I go to the supermarket and buy something to eat. Do you have any wishes?"  
  
"Yes, but only if you come past a pharmacy. Can you bring this drug with you. It is the only one I could use." she said, as he read that this was for pregnant women.  
  
"I would take a longer way for you. But your are not ill, you can tell it me."  
  
Lee had asked this question before, but he thought that Amanda hide something.  
  
"No, I am not ill. This are only for provision. You don't have to be worried about me."  
  
"Okay, if you want something to eat there is a little bit in the green bag. Otherwise here is only coffee, tea and some tins, which are surely over the time and some good bottles of wine, of course. Should I bring something special to eat?"  
  
"No, bring what you will with you. We will cook something good from it!"  
  
Lee went to Amanda and gave her a light kiss, than he went to his car to go shopping. He went inside and started the engine.  
  
On his way to the supermarket he came past a steep gradient which was exactly by the cliffs. As he came past this, he noticed that his brakes weren't working and the car was getting faster and faster. Although he was a good driver he wasn't able to bring the car under his control. The only way to stop the car was to drove against the rock wall. So the car would stop but he would surely be injured. But this was better than falling down the cliffs with the car. He would probably dying. He took all his courage and directed the car against the rock wall. He prayed that everything would be all right. 


	7. Part 6

Part 6, Lee's House, saturday noon  
  
Amanda was so busy with unpacking and cleaning the house that she didn't noticed at the first moment, that her mobile phone was ringing. She thought that her mother was calling to ask her how she was.  
  
"Hello mother, I was going to call you later."  
  
"But an the other end was not the voice of her mother but a voice she didn't know.  
  
"Mrs King? Are you Mrs King?" the unknown asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Mrs King. But where di you get this number from?"  
  
"My name is sister Anne. I am working in in the emergency room of the hospital in New York. I have found this number by Mr Lee Stetson."  
  
Amanda was getting nervous.  
  
"At Lee?!? What's wring with him? Dis he have an accident?"  
  
The voice asked. "Do you know this person? Are you related with him?"  
  
Amanda was getting afraid. "Yes, I know him. We are working together and we are engaged. Please, tell me what's wrong with him."  
  
"He had an car accident. I do not want to tell you more over the phone. Can you please come to the hospital. Then we will tell you everything. But he is not in mortal danger."  
  
Amanda calmed down but was still frighten.  
  
"Okay, I will be there in fifteen minutes." Amanda shut down the line and called a cab. Then she was calling her mother.  
  
"Hello mother. We arrived well. How are you and the boys?"  
  
"Amanda, Darling. Is something wrong. Do you have a fight?"  
  
"If it will be this! Lee had an accident and is in the hospital. They won't tell me something about his status. I am on my way to him."  
  
"Oh my Gosh. I hope it is not bad. You don't be worried about us. Take care of you and your baby!"  
  
"I will. I call you again. Give the boys a kiss from me. Bye." Amanda shut down the line and went in front of the house. She got in the cab which had shown up.  
  
"In the hospital, please." 


	8. Part 7

Part 7, saturday, hospital  
  
"Good afternoon. I am Dr Mitchell. I'm the treating doctor of Mr Stetson. I will tell you now, what's wrong with your fiancé. If you want follow me, Mrs King!"  
  
"Surely." Amanda followed the medic into his room.  
  
"Well, your fiancé was driven against a rock wall but there are no in sign for his reasons. His speed was the double for the speed which is allowed. He has broken his right leg by the crash several times. Additional he has splintered some of his ribs. These splinters had injured some essential organs. It came to inner bleedings. We had have him immediately operate. It gave no complications and his life is out of danger. We have done what was necessary to rescue him. He had lots of luck. If no-one has called for help, he would be dead."  
  
Amanda had the control of herself back.  
  
"But he is going to get his whole health back, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is. But he is going to look about himself for the next few weeks or months. But it is everything all right."  
  
"I will have a heavy task to him that he must take care of himself. Can I see him?"  
  
"Surely. He is still under narcosis, but he will feel if you are with him."  
  
"I have got one question. Do you have found a prescription with him? I need this pills."  
  
The medic thought. "No, we didn't have found it, but if you need them I will gave it to you."  
  
"It was vitamins for pregnant women. My doctor gave them to me the reduction of the risks."  
  
"Congratulations. Here is the prescription."  
  
"Thank you for all." Amanda took the sheet of paper and went outside the room. She went to Lee's room. She opened the door and saw him laying there with all the tubes, cables and machines.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Lee. Must you frighten me in this way? What have I and your baby done without you? You haven't even known that your are going to be a dad. Lee, you have to be all right, do you hear me. I love you so much!"  
  
She took his hand into her and kissed it tenderly. Just in this moment Lee opened his eyes.  
  
"Amanda? Where am I? Why I am here?"  
  
"Lee, I am here with you. Everything is going to be all right, I promise. You are in the Hospital. You had have an accident and needed to be operated. You had nearly died. I was so worried about you.  
  
"An accident? I can only remember that the brakes did not work and I was not abel to stop the car. There must someone have prepared the car. Yesterday evening everything worked and here are not any marten. Call Billy and tell him about the car. He should check it."  
  
"Okay, I will call him and you will sleep a while. I will come back later." Amanda kissed Lee and went out. Then she called Billy.  
  
"Mr Melrose, this is Amanda."  
  
Billy was very surprise by this call. "Amanda. Is something wrong. You does not seem to be yourself?"  
  
"You are the second one who told me this today. But you are right, something has happened. It is Lee. He had had an accident and is in a hospital. If someone hasn't call an ambulance he would be dead."  
  
"Oh my gosh. But how have you heard from this and why have the doctor have told you something about him. How are you and Lee?"  
  
"They have found my cell-phone number with him and called me. I have called a cab and went to the hospital. You would be surprised but we are together in holiday. And the doctor have told me about him because I will be soon his wife. I should told you from Lee that you should look into his car because he things that someone have it manipulate. Lee is all right now so I am."  
  
"I will send an agent over there who will look into the car. Congratulations on your engagement. When is the big day?"  
  
"We were going to get married on next monday, but this won't work now. Tell nobody about it, please. We will keep it secret. I must go back to Lee. Good bye."  
  
"Okay, say hello to him. Good bye, Amanda."  
  
Amanda shut down the line and went to Lee's room. But on the way she get her pills. 


	9. Part 8

Part eight, Hospital  
  
"Dr Mitchell, how long must I stay her? You know I will marry on monday."  
  
Lee would go as soon as possible back to his Amanda.  
  
"I must disappoint you but you must stay one week here, at least. It could came to complications and it will be better if you are here. So we can act fast. But as reparation your fiancée can say the whole day here, if you will."  
  
Lee was disappointed but he understood. "Okay, I see. The main thing is that I get healthy."  
  
"The doctor went out and Lee called Amanda.  
  
"Hi Mandy. The doctor says I must stay at least one week in the hospital. So we are not able to marry on monday. I am sorry, Mandy. But the doctor had allowed that you can be here the whole day, if you will. I would be happy, so we can spent some time together. I love you."  
  
"Okay, I will do my best for making you stay at the hospital as nice as possible. And it is okay with our marriage. It is better to get married later than to bury you."  
  
Amanda stayed the whole day with you, but over night she went back to his house so he would not notice how ill she was in the morning. On wednesday evening it came to some complications. Mysteriously it came to intern bleedings. He must be operated and went into coma. Amanda was very worried. The whole time he was in coma she sat on his bed, hold his hand and spoke with him. He fought and won. In the morning of the next day the woke up from the coma and the first thing he saw was Amanda who was sleeping on his arm. He moved it carefully and Amanda woke up, too. She was happy that he was back in life. The doctor take an examination and saw that he was all right. They decided that he could go home on friday because he will heal better in the near of his fiancée. But they must wait another week with their marriage because Lee have to stay in the bed. But for the two of them was only necessary that they were together and at home. Lee was not happy about waiting another week with the marriage. Lee called Amanda to tell her about the news.  
  
"I will come home on friday, but we have to wait another week with our marriage."  
  
"That's okay with me. The main thing is that your are with me and healthy. We will have enough time to get married. We have wait for four years now so one or two weeks more won't matter."  
  
"It seems that you will not marry me now."  
  
Amanda smiled. "I have to marry you, but I will explain it later. But let us get going married in short period otherwise I have to look after a new present for you. And I don't want to do this, because my present is just perfect."  
  
"You make me curious. Can you give me a hint, please?"  
  
Amanda laughed again. "I doesn't know you so curious. But you will get your hints after you came back home. Should I pick you up on friday?"  
  
"No, you need not to pick me up. I will get their by ambulance. Today you need not to come over here. Have a rest today. Somehow you looked ill in the morning. But it is normal after this day. I think it will be better for you if you go straight to bed. You can come back to me tomorrow, if you feel better. Otherwise I will call you. I love you, Mandy."  
  
"Your worry is useless, we are felling very good. We are okay. But we will take our offer and sleep the whole day, after we have finished our meal. We must stop talking now, because we are starved. I love you too and recover you."  
  
Lee would asked her why he had spoke the whole time in plural. But it was too late. She have put down the receiver. He decided that she must have make a mistake and thought not longer about the person who could be with her.  
  
After lunch Amanda called her mother.  
  
"Hi Mother, how are you and the boys?"  
  
"Amanda, Darling. Everything is all right here. The boys are packing their suitcases for there holiday with Joe. I do some preparation for my trip. But how are you and Lee?"  
  
"I am okay except the morning sickness. That is bad. I have totally forgotten how bad the first months of an pregnancy can be. But luckily Lee is still in hospital so he doesn't see how ill I am. He doesn't know about the baby. It should be my present for him. Lee is feeling better. He had a broken leg and some broken rips. The rips have injured some inner organs. Luckily someone have called a doctor otherwise Lee would be dead. Yesterday he was in coma but in the morning of today he woke up. I was so frighten. On friday he will come back in the house. I think the hospital had finally noticed how stubborn he is. He doesn't move but I can take care of him like the hospital or better. He is happy about it. But it will be difficult for me to hide the sickness."  
  
"It is good to hear that everybody is well. Say hello to Lee and don't let you command form him."  
  
"I will and don't spoil the boys. That will do their dad. Give them a kiss and tell them that I miss them and that I wish them a good holiday in Africa with Joe. Bye mother." 


	10. Part 9

Part Nine, hospital, friday morning  
  
"Mrs. King, it's nice to see you. Before your fiancé will be released you should know something."  
  
"It isn't anything bad, is it?"  
  
"No, it is nothing bad, only some introductions, what he is allowed to eat, for example. You must pay special attention on this. He is not allowed to eat any kind of fad food and sucker and no alcohol. Besides that he must take his medicine on time."  
  
"It will be difficult but he will take my order. Is there any other thing I must look after?"  
  
"Only that he needs bed rest and should take his crutch. That's all. Then you can take him home with you. I gave the order that a nurse took the two of you home."  
  
"Thank you very much, doctor. Now I will go and pack hi things. Must he come back to change the bandage?"  
  
"Yes, he must. Every second day but I have told him earlier this day."  
  
Amanda said goodbye and went upstairs to Lee's room to pack his things for his release.  
  
"Hi Lee, Slept well?"  
  
"Should I tell you the truth? No! But it will change tonight. Why are you here and what are you doing with my clothes?" he asked as he saw Amanda get started to unpack his closet.  
  
"I would be with you and like you see I pack your clothes for your release"  
  
"But for this you have plenty of time. Better you come to me."  
  
"For this you have to wait at least another hour but then you will have me as long as you will. And the packing need to be done by now because in half an hour you will be released. Or is that not oky with you? Then you will get your first hint, too!"  
  
Lee would like to sat up but didn't do it with painful face.  
  
"Thanks Mandy. I was going crazy here. How do you managed this?"  
  
Amanda turned around and threw a stern look at him.  
  
"Don't be in such a hurry. Perhaps you will wish you had been staying here. I have enough experience with ill male creatures. And the boys are easy- caring than real men like you. So do that what I will tell you."  
  
Lee tried to smile but it caused to much pain.  
  
"I will do everything you want. The main thing is that you are with me."  
  
Amanda had just finished packing as a nurse with a wheelchair entered the room. Then they were brought back to the house.  
  
As they get there Lee were told to lay down in bed and Amanda cooked.  
  
"Lee will you some occupation?"  
  
Lee grinned. "Yes, you!"  
  
"Except me. I must cook. Otherwise we all have to starve."  
  
"No, than nothing. But what is with the first hint you promised me?"  
  
"You will get it with the lunch. In the meantime you can give Mr. Melrose a call and ask him about the car?" She suggest. "Besides that he would surely like to know how his best agent is doing"  
  
"Okay I will try to catch him at the Agency."  
  
Lee took the receiver and dialed the number of his boss. After several ringing someone answered.  
  
"Melrose."  
  
"Hi Billy, this is Lee. Have I interrupted you?"  
  
"Here is the the hell ongoing and my best team is missing. Otherwise it is all the same. How are you doing?"  
  
"I am okay only I cannot laugh and move. I have been released and getting nurse from Amanda. Do you have any information about my car and how is Francine doing with my case?"  
  
"First your car. You were right, somebody have been manipulating it. The break-tube was cut in two. And now Francine and your case. Masters went out of the US and Francine had lost his trail but all Agencies are looking after him"  
  
Lee gave Billy the number of the house and said good-bye.  
  
"Mandy I should say hello to you from Billy and you should be not to hard with me."  
  
Amanda entered the bedroom with a tray. She took a chair next to the bed and get the plates ready.  
  
"I hope you like vegetable soup."  
  
"I like everything you cook."  
  
"Liar. Now eat or you won't get your hint."  
  
"Be sorry with me. I am ill, have pain and you are torture me additionally because you tell me not the hint." Lee looked at her.  
  
"Okay poor boy. This is the only hint you will get from me like this. All other hints you must collect by yourself. And I will tell you your gift after our marriage. But you can tell me your suggestion every time. Here come the first hint."  
  
She gave Lee a little box covered with golden paper. He took it and opened it. It was a toy car inside.  
  
"Amanda, you give me a car. But you know that I only love fast sport cars!"  
  
"Lee, don't panic. I don't give you a car. This would be to obviously. But think on the space in such an car and I'm sure you will drive a car like this often in the near future. This is an hint, too."  
  
Lee was thinking about what Amanda had told him.  
  
"And I should say hello from mother. She wishes you that you are getting better soon."  
  
"You have told her from me?"  
  
"Yes I have told her about you and our marriage. And I have told her about our present. She almost was going to faint away."  
  
Lee was amazed. "Oh, you told her what you are going to give me." Amanda smile by thinking on his present.  
  
"Lee have you taken your pills?" Lee shook his head.  
  
"Okay, then we will do it together. You your, I mine."  
  
"Why must you take pills. Are you ill? I am worried about you! First you went to this mysterious appointment with your doctor you don't have told me about. Then the prescription which i should get for you and now you are taking pills. You can tell me everything. I can live with the truth. please, Mandy!"  
  
"I am okay. These are only vitamins. My doctor thought that I was a little pale last time. She said it is the stress. This is the reason for those pills. So I won't break down. They are from the prescription I have given you. I am okay, really. I would tell you if I were serious ill."  
  
She hoped that this answer were enough for Lee. Actually it was nearly the truth but in one or two weeks he would know the complete truth.  
  
"Will you something to read? I have a few very interesting books from a friend of mine."  
  
"Okay but only if you join me in bed."  
  
Amanda agreed." I will only put some things away. Then I will come to you. I will bring the books and something to do for me with me."  
  
After a short time Amanda came back with book about babies, pregnancy and raising. She carried a basket with wool, too. With that she would make some self-made baby clothes. Lee was surprised about this kind of books and Amanda´s needlework. But he didn't say something. 


	11. Part 10

Part 10, New York, Hospital monday one week later  
  
Lee had been well recovered after his accident and he was allowed to walk with crutches. He was not sure about the hints from Amanda for his present. He didn't know what the meant. But about one thing he was sure: Something was not okay with Amanda and would find it out.  
  
Amanda went every second day with him to the hospital, like today.  
  
"Hello Mrs. King, Mr. Stetson. I have some good news for you, Mr. Stetson. You will be examine by a colleague of my and if he says everything is all right you will be healthy. But you must look after your leg. A nurse will bring you now to the doctor while I will speak with your fiancée.  
  
Lee was taken outside from a young nurse and Dr. Mitchell turned to Amanda.  
  
"Well, Mrs. King. How are you and your baby? In which week are you?"  
  
"My doctor said in the 13. or 14. week."  
  
Amanda was surprised why the doctor would know this.  
  
"Would you like to be examine by our doctors to be sure that the stress from the last days have not affected the baby. I think you you look a little pale.  
  
Amanda had nothing against it because a second opinion would do no harm. Besides that she knew that in her age there was a bigger risk than by young women.  
  
Dr. Mitchell brought Amanda to another colleague and after this he waited in his room for the two of them to come back.  
  
Lee had finished first.  
  
As he entered the room and doesn't see her he asked the doctor worried. "Where is Amanda?"  
  
The doctor answered. "I have sent her to am examination because I thought the she was looking a little pale last time. Perhaps all the stress was too much for her."  
  
A short time after she came back. "Amanda are you ill? I have known it. Please tell me the truth."  
  
"Lee, I am NOT ill. I will explain it later and you will understand everything. But what had your doctor been saying. Is everything okay?"  
  
"YES!!!" Amanda was happy.  
  
"This means that we can finally go married. And you will know your gift."  
  
The doctor gave Lee a letter for his doctor in Washington with further orders he had to follow. Lee took his crunch and hoppled away. Together they went to the registry office for getting a wedding date. They had very much luck because a couple had canceled their wedding for today and now it was free. They could have their wedding in two hours. They decided to go to the near department store to buy some suitable clothes for the wedding. Lee bought a well fitting dark blue tuxedo while Amanda bought a ankle-length ivory-colored dress. It had a very tight upper part with many lace in it and a lot of tiny buttons. The skirt was wide swinging and was made from several shifts of material. They changed on the registry office. Lee could not breath as he saw Amanda in this ver sexy dress.  
  
"If you get dressed like this when we get married, I will do this every now and then."  
  
"If you are nice to me I will wear clothes like this often. As lang as they fit me."  
  
Lee thought about what she had meant with this but he didn't asked her.  
  
Their wedding was simple. 


	12. Part 11

Part eleven, Monday evening, Lee`s house  
  
"Finally you are my wife. How long have I wait for this day?"  
  
Amanda countered fresh. "It was not too long. If I remember right we have met for about four years. And I remember quite right because my whole life had changed since this morning on the train station. And a so called Lee Stetson was not enthusiastic from the idea to have me as partner. And later you haven't shown me your true feelings for me. We could have all this earlier, or not everything. Do yo want your gift now? I know you will have it.  
  
"Yes I will it. But at first you will get yours."  
  
Lee gave her a curled up paper which was held together through a yellow ribbon. It was a deed of gift for Lee´s holiday house.  
  
"Lee you give me the house you was given from your parents. Are you sure? It is everything you have from them."  
  
"Yes, I am sure. It should be something like our love-nest. We can come here in very stressful times."  
  
Amanda had to laugh. "Then you will have to stay here in some months."  
  
Lee didn't understand what Amanda meant, but this time he asked her.  
  
"Don't be bad with me but I don't know what you will say me."  
  
"I think it is a perfect time to give you your present. Then you will understand this. Do you want it?"  
  
Lee nodded. Amanda gave him two small boxes.  
  
"Take one. Perhaps you will know it then. If not I will tell it you."  
  
Lee tool the bigger one and opened it. In it he saw a pair of baby-shoes.  
  
"Amanda this are baby-shoes, aren't this? For what do you need them? Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, we are getting a baby. Because this went to the doctors. And I thought you will know it after I gave you all the books about babies and started with needlework. Do you haven't noticed anything?"  
  
Lee was amazed. "No, I haven't and you are absolutely sure? Oh my gosh, I become a daddy!"  
  
"You could thing you don't want this after your talking!"  
  
"Amanda are you silly? I can't thing about a better thing as getting a baby with the woman I love. And this so fast. I cannot believe it. I am going to be a daddy? Does the boys know it?"  
  
"No they don't know it. I have told it only mother and she was happy for me or better for us. We have five and a half month to tell it everyone. And you have time to get used with the new situation. Becoming father can be very hard."  
  
Lee gave Amanda a very passionately kiss.  
  
"This is the best gift you could make. I can't believe it. We are getting a baby. Now I understand your weird insinuation. What are we going to tell at The Agency?"  
  
Lee was happy.  
  
"At first we will tell them nothing. We are telling it Billy at first. At the latest when you are going to see me belly which won't take a long time. Lee we have to go back tomorrow. I have to work on wednesday. But you can stay in my house. The boys are on their holidays with Joe and mother is somewhere, too. Besides that someone have to look after you."  
  
"Okay, let us go back. But you must promise that you will only work on simple assignments without me. I have to take care of my wife and our child."  
  
"I promise that I will only work in the office."  
  
Amanda left the room to pack for their departure. But at first she called her mother.  
  
"Hi mother. We are flying back tomorrow. Lee will stay the next days with me. But only as pass over. We doesn't know if and when we move together."  
  
"That is okay. The boys and I we are not here. I will go away today. So you will be alone. Are you married, Amanda?"  
  
"Yes, we had a wedding today. He his happy about the news."  
  
"That is great. I wish you two a nice evening and a good way home. Enjoy the time alone. Say hello to Lee."  
  
Amanda put down the receiver and went packing. 


	13. Part 12

Part twelve, Q-Bureau, wednesday morning  
  
Amanda was alone in the office and made Lee`s reports, put files away and make the expenses balance. As she was finished with them she began to transcribe tapes. Lee had an appointment with his doctor at the Agency. It was close to lunch as Amanda startled and stopped with tipping.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this had to be wrong!!!"  
  
Amanda took the cassette form the recorder and went down to Billy.  
  
"Sir, I have to speak with you."  
  
Billy motioned to her to sit down.  
  
"Amanda slow down. What happened?"  
  
Amanda took a deep breath. "Lee had no accident. It was all planned. There is someone outside who try to kill him. And it had almost worked."  
  
"How do you think so?" Billy asked.  
  
"I have heard it for a short time. I sat in the office and was transcribing tapes. And on one a man said clearly that he will kill Lee. Here hear it by yourself."  
  
Amanda gave Billy the tape and the heard it together.  
  
"Okay, we had to find out how this man is. But I think it is Masters. He was the last case Lee was working on. I will gave the tape to the sound- labor. He will compare it with the voice-example of Masters. Then we will take some action about the safety from Lee and you. Where is he?"  
  
"He is with the doctor. There he will be safe."  
  
Amanda was really excited and she knew the she had to calm down fast.  
  
"Now, while you are here I can talk with you about another topic. I think it is time that you take part on an Agency training. Then you are allowed to work official with Lee on every file. You have enough experience all ready."  
  
Amanda had calmed down.  
  
"Sir, I have to disappoint you. But I won't take part on a training. There is something you don't you by now."  
  
Billy was curious. "If Lee is against it, what I don't think, I will speak with him."  
  
"It is not Lee. I will not take part."  
  
"But why? It was your big dream to take part on a training!"  
  
"That is right, and it is still a dream and it will be a little while a dream. I won't take part on it for health reasons. I am pregnant!"  
  
Billy thought he had heard wrong. " Is this true? Congratulation. How had Lee taken the news?"  
  
  
  
"He is happy. But when Lee is going to tell you about us, please play the uninformed. If it was really a try to kill him, can I take over the case?"  
  
"In this unusual circumstance you get the case and you will get every help you need." Billy said.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
Amanda stood up and left the office. She went to Lee. Billy gave the tape to the labor. Lee was waiting for his wife.  
  
"Have you enjoyed the work, darling?" Lee asked.  
  
"I have but you can come after lunch with me and help me. You should come to the Agency. Billy will talk about a urgent topic. This is the reason why I am so late."  
  
Lee was curious. "About what?"  
  
"This will tell Billy you later and when you are finished you can come to the Q-Bureau and do your expenses balance."  
  
As she saw his look she said: "Don't panic. I have finished them. But nevertheless you can come."  
  
Lee smiled. "I love you. Thanks for the balance. Perhaps I can Billy persuade that I need someone who look the whole day after me."  
  
"You can try it, but I think it won't work. I have a case on which I have to work. I had only to wait for the labor."  
  
Lee looked at her. "Haven't you promised me, that you will only work in the office?"  
  
"Yes, I have. But this case is really important and I will get every help I need from Billy. You must help me, too."  
  
"About what is this case?"  
  
"Billy will tell you this later. But it is a matter of live or that about a person we both know really good."  
  
Lee thought about this person. They ordered something to eat. Lee paid and they went together back to the Agency.  
  
"Lee, I will come with you to Mr. Melrose."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They let give their ID-cards from Mrs. Marsden and went to the lift.  
  
"Now you will have the perfect chance to tell Mr. Melrose about us and the baby."  
  
Billy was already waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Amanda. Lee how are you?" "I have felt better. Before you are going to tell me why are I am here should I ... äh... we tell you something. We had get married in New York and Amanda is pregnant."  
  
Billy smiled and said. "Finally, I had thought you two will never get married. Congratulation. How are you feeling as newlywed and soon to be dad?"  
  
"It is a good feeling. About what would you speak with me?"  
  
"Amanda had found today a tape with a murder threath."  
  
Lee doesn't understand why this was so special.  
  
"And what is unusual with this. We are finding every day such threaths!"  
  
"This is a threat against our top agent. Lee, Masters had tried to kill you."  
  
"Then the car was manipulated from Masters. I have know it."  
  
"With a big probability, yes. I have given Amanda the case and she will get every help you will need."  
  
First Lee had to come term with this news. Amanda used this chance to ask Billy something.  
  
"Can I use help from person who don't work for the Agency? But they are in such a like business!"  
  
Billy thought about it. "If you trust them. You can do everything to solve this case. I will support you by all measures. After all it is about the life of your husband and my best agent."  
  
Amanda was glad that Billy had given his Okay. She had an idea about someone who could help her. And those persons she trust with her life and the life of her husband. They left Billy`s office and went to the Q-Bureau. Lee sat on his desk and laid his injured leg on the plate.  
  
"Amanda, don't make it so exciting. Who should safe my life?  
  
"First I have to make some phone-calls. If they are still working and take over your case I will tell you everything. But it is a very long story of my life nobody knows from, even mother."  
  
"You have make me curious but I will wait until you have make your calls. I go the archive and see what I can find about Masters."  
  
Lee hoppled out. Amanda look into her old address book after the number from her old boss. She reached out for the receiver and dialed the number hoping that Charlie had changed it since that. After a short ringing someone answered the phone and said.  
  
"Charlie Townsend."  
  
"Hi Charlie, this is Sabrina Duncan."  
  
"Bri, it is nice to hear from you after all this years. But why are you using your old assumed name?"  
  
"Had you know who I am if I had said Amanda Stetson?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "1:0 for you. Why are you calling?"  
  
"Charlie do the Angels still work? I would need their help!"  
  
"They work only in especially cases and if ex-angels need their help? What is wrong?"  
  
"It is about my husband! He had received a murder threat and the first attack had almost worked perfect."  
  
"Why would someone try to kill Joe?"  
  
"I am not longer married to Joe. We are divorced for some years and since Monday I am married to Lee Stetson. He is working for the Agency and we know how is behind this threat. The Angels should only help me to take him behind bars."  
  
"How are you coming on an secret agent?"  
  
"This is a very long story. You will get the short version. He gave me on the train station a parcel with information which I should give to another person. I didn't do this. One leads to another and since that we were working together. Later we had fallen in love and now we are married. Can you ask Bossi, Kelly, Kris and Jill if they will work on the case. And tell them my real name. If they work on it, call me and I will send you all my information about Masters. I thank you."  
  
She gave Charlie her mobile phone number and ended the call. Lee came back and wanted to now of those mysterious persons take over his case.  
  
"Charlie will ask them and call me later. We should have a dossier about Masters. After this Charlie and Bossi will take care about everything. Let it call a day. Then I will tell you everything you will know about my past." 


	14. Part 13

Part thirteen, Maplewood Street, late afternoon on wednesday  
  
"Okay, I think you will know who are Charlie and Bossi and the others? Well... After I had graduated high School I went to California to go to college. At the College I have met a Kelly Garrett. We became friends. She would to be a cop and I went with her because I haven't known what I was going to study. At this time I was really undecided. Actually I would study English. But I haven't like it. I had taken the first classes but then I have canceled them. So I went with Kelly because I thought it would be exciting. With her help I had finished this school and we were not the worst of all. We were among the best five female graduates. After finishing the school we have worked for a small police department in Los Angeles. Somehow Charlie Townsend had noticed us. He asked Kelly and me if we would join his Agency. We work for him as private detectives and were called `His Angels´."  
  
"But if you are a cop why did the Agency never fond something about it. Normally they will find every small detail."  
  
"Oh, Charlie have managed this. I had worked with an assumed name. I don't know if the other had worked with their real names. My name was Sabrina Duncan. The other Angels don't know my real name. After some months we have started to work for Charlie, Jill left the Angels. Charlie had called us so. As replacement her little sister Kris joined us. About one and a half year later I have met Joe during a case. We had fallen in love and got spontaneous married. Therefore I had left the Angels. Joe didn't want that I carry on such a dangerous work, besides that I have noticed that I was pregnant."  
  
Lee count fast because he thought something was wrong in this story. "But it can't be!"  
  
Amanda eyes get filled with tears. "Sure, but this baby had never been born. I had a miscarriage. So now you now the most of my past. I hope that you are not disappointed with me because I haven't told you earlier. But I had suppressed it. But you have your secrets, too."  
  
"Wow, I have married a detective. No I am not bad with you, after all I have my secrets which I am going to tell you sometimes. But give me time you know how hard it is for me to talk about it. But let us change the subject. You have asked me if I will move in with you and in the hospital I had have enough time to think about it and I have made the decision that I will spent every single minute with you. Besides that I will make the experience how our baby is growing."  
  
Amanda was very pleased about this news.  
  
"For the moment there is not much to expect except that I will be in bad mood, that I will eat the weird things. And don't forget the morning sickness. But if you insist on it, please. But there is a little problem. In some months this house will be to small for our new family. So will move to move in another house!"  
  
"Okay, then let us begin to look after a bigger house."  
  
Amanda remembered that a big house in the near was empty since some weeks. "I know one. It is here in the near of this house. It have a big garden, 3 bath rooms, 6 bed rooms, a big kitchen, a fireplace, a big wine-cellar for you and 2 garages. We can have a look on it, if you want."  
  
"You are mad about this house!"  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful. But let us make the dossier. Charlie will surely call today and I think that my Angels will take the case."  
  
Lee and Amanda wrote down everything they knew about Masters. During this Amanda made something to eat.  
  
"In which week are you?"  
  
"The doctors in New York said in the 14. week."  
  
"Do you know what it is doing to be?"  
  
"No, it is to early. But when I have an ultrasound you can come with me."  
  
They curled up together on the sofa and watched TV. Then they went to bed. **************************************************************************** ******* Amanda wake up with a well known sickness."  
  
"Now is this starting!" She set up. Due to this Lee wake up too.  
  
"Is something wrong? Is everything okay with you?" Lee had turned on the light.  
  
"No everything is okay. I am only ill. But this is normal?"  
  
"In the middle of night, too? Should I get you something?" Amanda stood up.  
  
"This is not necessary. You must look after you feet. I go down in the kitchen. Do you need something?"  
  
Lee shook his head. She went down in the kitchen and cooked a cup of tea. She hoped that he would still work. It worked. Then she went back to her bedroom. Lee had fallen back in his sleep. She watched him. His features were relaxed and he didn't look so serious, but childlike.  
  
"I love you." As she lid down next to him she heard a faint "I love you, too" from her husband. Smiling she went back into sleep. 


	15. Part 14

Part fourteen, Thursday at the Agency  
  
After Amanda had stood up and had taken a shower she had made breakfast for Lee and had it put next to the bed. She would not wake him up and wrote down a notice which said that she went into the Agency.  
  
As she got her badge from Mrs. Marsden her mobile phone was ringing. Charlie was calling.  
  
"Good morning Charlie. Have you asked them?"  
  
"Yes, I have asked them. You can send me your documents and I will take care off it. They don't know who you are. I have told them that it is about an old friend of mine."  
  
"Thank you, Charlie. Call me when they are coming."  
  
"I will, Angel. Bye."  
  
Charlie hung up. Amanda went down to her boss to tell him about her help with Lee´s case. Amanda knocked on the door and Billy let her in. She sat down in front of Billy´s desk.  
  
"Mr. Melrose I have to speak with you about the case."  
  
"What is wrong with it? Will you not work any longer on it?"  
  
"Sure, I will work on it. It is about the persons who are going to help me with it. I want that you know who the are. They are my former colleagues. We have worked for a man named Charlie Townsend. Do you know him?"  
  
Billy thought about this name. "Yes, I know him. He is a distant friend of mine. He had a private investigation bureau, hadn't he? He had called them Angels. They have been working for the Agency years ago. But what have you to do with them?"  
  
"I am an ex-angel. I had worked as detective for Charlie. Besides that I have a degree on a police school. And before you will ask me why no-one had found something about it. I had used a assumed name. And I think I had been working with the Agency. Somehow the bullpen and the whole building was well-known to me. Can you remember some of the names?"  
  
Billy thought a short time: " I am not really sure but one was called Kris Munroe, one Kelly Garret and I think one was called Sabrina Duncan. And don't forget John Bosley!"  
  
"You have a very good memory. All names are right and the last one is me!"  
  
"If I remember right you had long black hair without curls and you had twist the head of every agent below fifty."  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"If you are police-officer and detective I will be able to promote you to an full-time agent. If someone had worked in one of those two jobs he have not to take part in a training. He only have to pass a test, but you have not to do this because you are been working for some years with the Agency and I know how well you work."  
  
Amanda could not believe it. "This means that I am an official agent? Francine will freak out?"  
  
Billy and Amanda had to laugh about the though that Francine is going to lose her favorite topic to flight with Amanda.  
  
"Had Lee been working here when the Angels had helped the Agency? I remember his name dimly!"  
  
"Yes, Lee had started to work for the Agency. You had been working with him and I know that you had been understanding each other very well."  
  
Billy grind about this memory.  
  
"Right, I remember too. What for a coincidence that Lee had choose me to deliver that box at the train station. That is a weird matter. Mr. Melrose can I take this day off? Lee and i are going to inspect a new house for us."  
  
"Yeah, surely. Say hello to him. Good bye."  
  
Amanda left the office and met Francine outside.  
  
"Hello Amanda. I have heard about Lee´s terrible accident. Do you know how he is feeling?"  
  
"It was no accident. Someone tried to kill him and he is feeling better. He must hold still his leg and he had pain if he is moving."  
  
"Are you sure that someone is trying to kill him?I think I should go and visit him and ask Billy if I could help with this case."  
  
Amanda was a little nerved by Francine. "I am sure after all I have find it out. And I doesn't need any help on this case because I am already getting help. And if you are going to visit him in his apartment then I have to disappoint you. He is not there."  
  
"Where is he than?"  
  
Amanda began to walk away. "As I have seen him last time he was lying on my bed, still sleeping."  
  
This was enough for Francine. She could not say anything about it and Amanda had finally the chance to ga home.  
  
Lee had been getting ready for the inspection of the house and sat on the sofa reading a book about baby-names.  
  
"Hi darling. I have missed you."  
  
Amanda got over to him and kissed him. "Nice to hear this. But for reimbursement I have three good news for you."  
  
"Three?!? Begin!"  
  
"Number one: Billy had given me today the day off and says hello to you! Number two: Charlie had called and the Angels are going to help me. And number three: Since today you will working with a fully trained partner. Billy had given me the full-trained agent status!"  
  
Lee was speechless. Now he could be working with his wife on every file.  
  
"These are really good news. But why have Billy so suddenly promoted you to an agent?"  
  
"When I told Billy about the tape with your murder threat he had asked me if I would like to take part on a training. But because the baby I have said no. When I was with Billy today I had told him a similar story about the Angels and my past. I have told him that I am a police-officer and a detective. He had told me that I don't have to take part on a test, because I have been working for the Agency some years. He had known me as Angel when we worked once together."  
  
Lee smiled. "Now you are speaking of it. I can remember a very young woman with long dark hair and very sexy clothes. I have been working with her a short time after I had started to work for the Agency. Suddenly she was gone and I didn't know where she was. Oh my gosh, had I been in love with her. Were you the woman?"  
  
Amanda nodded. "I was in love with you, too. But you had been so distant to me. But now I know why and it had happily changed."  
  
Amanda smiled.  
  
"Is it not weird that you had given me the box on the train station. At this time I had felt a connection between us and I could trust in you. Imagine when we had been true with your feeling at that time. We had been living together for many happy years."  
  
"Or not. I think we were both too young for a marriage. And besides that we had find together and we had fallen in love again. I love you more than at this time. And now let us go to see the house."  
  
The house was perfect. Amanda had liked the house from the beginning. Lee liked it too. The room were big. They decided to buy it if Amanda´s mother and the boys had nothing against this idea. She called her boy at the house of her ex-husband to ask her sons.  
  
"Hi Joe, this is Amanda. Are the boys there. I need to speak with them in an urgent matter."  
  
Joe called after them and used the change to talk with Amanda.  
  
"How are you feeling? Is it not boring without the family?"  
  
"In the given circumstance I am feeling all right and I am not alone. A good friend is visiting me."  
  
"Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes, you know him. It is Lee Stetson."  
  
"Is there something between you and Mr. Stetson. The boys have told me that you are dating with him."  
  
"It is none of your matters but we are in love. I will not tell you more and you know why."  
  
Just in this moment the boys came to the phone.  
  
"Hi mom. Are you missing us?"  
  
"Yes, of course but I have to speak with you about a urgent topic. You know the house of the Robinson´s? Would you like to move in it?"  
  
"Yes, we would like to move in it. Then we will get bigger rooms."  
  
"Okay, then I will begin to move in this house if your grandma had nothing against it."  
  
She closed the line and dialed the number she had gotten from Dotty for emergencies. To her amazement a male voice was on the other end of the line.  
  
"Excuse me, but is this not the extension of Dotty West?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Wait a minute and I will get her!"  
  
A short time after her mother was on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello mother. Who is this man with you?"  
  
"An old friend I have met here. Why are you calling?"  
  
"you know the house of the Robinson´s. Since several weeks it is empty and I have thought about to move in it. After all our family is getting bigger and our old house will soon be to small for all of us."  
  
"It is okay with me. What is Lee thinking about it?"  
  
"It is okay with him, too. He likes the house. Have a nice holiday. Bye mother."  
  
She closed the line and went to Lee and the real estate agent.  
  
"Everyone had agreed. We will buy it."  
  
They signed the bill of sale and organized the sell of their old house. As they were back at Amanda´s house they planned the moving for the next day.  
  
"Lee, you can check the moving-companies. I will fax Charlie our information about Masters. He will take care about it."  
  
"Okay, I will do it."  
  
Amanda went to the fax machine and faxed the information about Masters to her former boss. On the last sheet of paper she wrote:  
  
Thank you for your help and I am sorry that I had broken the contact with you and the Angels. I am looking forward to work for you and I am looking forward to see my Angels and Bossi again. Call me about the day and the time I should pick them up. Sabrina  
  
Then she went back to Lee.  
  
"I am finished, what about you?"  
  
"I have called every company in Washington and in near vicinity. There is only one which had a free date for tomorrow. They will come at eight o` clock."  
  
"Okay, we will begin to move this house in the new one and your apartment will stay like it is. Perhaps it will not work if we live together. We can be very strenuously."  
  
"I believe this but I love you and I will spent my live with you. And I will see our baby growing. But it is a good idea. We can us my apartment when we will spent a undisturbed time."  
  
Lee grind. Then the telephone was ringing.  
  
"Stetson at King"  
  
"This is Charlie Townsend. Can I please speak to Sabrina!"  
  
"Amanda it is for you."  
  
He gave her the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Angel, this is Charlie. At the other no-one answered. I have get your information and I have found something by myself. Bossi is going to tell you the results. He will arrive tomorrow with the ten o` clock flight. The other Angels are going to came on Saturday about twelve o` clock."  
  
"So, Bossi can help us with our moving. He will be happy! Does he know that I am the client?"  
  
"No I have kept your instructions. Why are you moving?"  
  
"Because of the grow of my family. Lee is moving in with me and my old house is going to be to small for us. We have bought a beautiful house in the near. And we are moving to it tomorrow."  
  
"Bossi will be amazed because he like hard working so much."  
  
Amanda laughed.  
  
"Bye Sabrina."  
  
"Bye Charlie and thank you."  
  
Both ended the phone-call.  
  
"Bossi will come tomorrow and he will tell us what Charlie had find out. And on saturday the other Angels will join us. I am really looking forward to see them again after all those years."  
  
"Then they are going to be our first guests in the new house. Hopefully they will bring us luck."  
  
Amanda noticed that he was worried.  
  
"You don't have to be worried. We had solve nearly every case we had been working on. We will find Masters."  
  
"That is not the matter! I am worried about us and our baby and your family. What is if the boys are not going to like me?"  
  
"But you know each other and getting well with each other. They will accept you. Besides that they had known that sometimes there will be another man in my live. I was not going to live a single live. They will understand the situation. I and the baby, we are feeling very well. And about us I would not be worried. Now let us getting some food."  
  
Lee ordered pizza.  
  
"We will decorate the baby room together when your leg is better."  
  
"Okay. Have you thought about a name for the baby?"  
  
Amanda had to laugh. "We will have plenty of time to choose one. Why? Do you have one?"  
  
Lee embraced her and began to caress her. "No, not really. But I have a proposal. We don't know if it is a boy or a girl!"  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"How about if each of us decided a name for a girl and a boy. If it will be a girl, she is getting your name first and mine as second one. If it is going to be a boy it is the other way around."  
  
"This is a great idea. No one is going to be at a disadvantage. Do you have one?"  
  
Amanda cuddled up to her husband. "No only a n idea, but like you said we will have enough time."  
  
Suddenly Amanda came to something urgent.  
  
"I had forgotten to call Mr. Melrose to asked him about another day off for tomorrow."  
  
Amanda took the receiver and dialed but Lee took it away.  
  
"Amanda, relax. I am going to ask him." Just in this moment Billy answered the phone.  
  
"Melrose."  
  
"Hello Billy, this is Lee. Good that I have catch you at the office. I would ask you if Amanda can take a day off tomorrow. We are going to move in another house and besides that a Mr. Bosley will come tomorrow because of my case."  
  
"Tomorrow Amanda will get a short holiday and from next week she is allowed to work from home. After all someone need to look after you that you are going to listen to the medical orders. I wish you a good recovery and a good moving and that the case will soon be solved."  
  
"Thank you. I will tell it Amanda."  
  
Lee told her about this talk with Billy then they went to bed to start fresh in an eventful next day. 


	16. Part 15

Part 15, friday morning, Dulles International Airport  
  
The day started very early for Amanda. After a light attack of illness she could not go back to sleep. So she stood up, washed the dishes from the last day and made the breakfast. She took the newspaper and read it. As she look into the sport part she saw a familiar picture with the headline. Jill Munroe: Favorite for the indy-car championship.  
  
Amanda thought about their times together.  
  
"Oh Jill, you are very successful."  
  
At this moment Lee entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning my love. Who are you speaking with?"  
  
Lee gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I was speaking with me. I have look at a picture of an old friend of mine. Why are you up?"  
  
"The bed was so empty without you. I could not sleep any longer. Do I know your friend?"  
  
"I think not but you know her little sister Kris Munroe. You will meet Jill Munroe tomorrow."  
  
Lee was the name familiar.  
  
"Do you me Jill Munroe, the racing driver? Was she an Angel, too?"  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
After the breakfast they both got finished for the day. A short time later the men for the moving company came. After they had tell them what they had to do Amanda went to the airport to pick up Bossi. During this time Lee was watching over the moving. Amanda had make a plate with his name on it so he could find her at the airport. She stood in the entrance hall and she covered the half of her face. Bossi was nearly the last one who came out of the plane. He stopped walking and looked around. Then he was finding Amanda´s plate and walked over to her.  
  
"Hello, I am John Bosley. Are you the one who should pick me up?"  
  
"Do you have your luggage."  
  
Amanda´s voice was familiar to him. "I recognize your voice. Sabrina, are you it?"  
  
Amanda out the plate away and hug him.  
  
"Nice that you are hier."  
  
Bossi was surprised. "What are you doing her. I had thought that you will eventually come tomorrow with the other Angels. Actually I am supposed to be picked up by me client."  
  
"Bossi, I had given you these assignment. And why I am here is easy. I am living with my family in the near of Washington. Now let us get your luggage and go home. Then you can help us with our moving!"  
  
Bossi groaned loud. "Moving? Is this necessary? And you can not be our client. It is someone named..." Amanda interrupt him.  
  
"It is form someone named Amanda Stetson. This is my real name since last week. Before I was called Amanda King. This is the name everyone is knowing me here. Sabrina was only my assumed name but now you must call me Bri again because I am working with you again."  
  
Bossi took his suitcase.  
  
"About war is the case. I don't know anything about it?"  
  
Together the went to the packing lot. Lee had given Amanda his beloved Corvette.  
  
"I will tell it you on your way to my house. Do you put your suitcase away."  
  
Bossy was amazed. "Is this your car. Then you will be successful in your new live."  
  
"It is not my car. It is the car of my husband. He had borrowed me it today."  
  
Both get into the car and Amanda started the engine.  
  
"Okay, you will know something about the case. Someone tried to kill my husband. He, or better we both are working for the Agency. His last assignment didn't went well. He had messed up a burglary for a master-thief and now the thief is going to kill him."  
  
"You are working for the Agency? I had thought you was going to be house- woman and mother?"  
  
"I am. I have two sons from my first marriage, a big house in which we are moving today and an ill husband. Lee is recovering from the first try to kill him and before you are going to ask me. Joe and I get divorced eight years ago and since last week I am married to Lee."  
  
They both talked about triviality. As Amanda reached the near of the house she said.  
  
"So now I must look for Lee. I don't know if he is in the old house or in the new one."  
  
They found Lee in the new house which was nearly complete furnished.  
  
"Hi Lee. May I introduce you to John Bosley. This is my husband Lee Stetson."  
  
Both shook hands.  
  
"Bossi, I will show you your room in which you will sleep." Amanda griped after Bossi´s suitcase.  
  
Suddenly Lee shouted. "AMANDA!!!"  
  
Bossi reacted immediately. "Bri, let it be. I will carry my suitcase by myself."  
  
Amanda gave up. They went to the upper floor in one of the rooms of the boys. There was a big chaos.  
  
"I hope these muddle is okay with you. I will that the boys and mother decorate there rooms by themselves."  
  
Bossi put down his suitcase. "I have lived in worst rooms and this not a short time after a moving. Your husband is really worried about you, isn't he?"  
  
Amanda smiled by the thought of the reason for his worry. "Yes, he is. But there is a good reason for his worry!" **************************************************************************** ******* At the time for lunch anything from the old house was carried in the new house. Only the electic devices didn't work, so they decided to go out for lunch. Bossi invited them. Amanda wanted to know as much as possible about what the other Angels were doing over the last years.  
  
"Do you know what the others are doing? When do you have seen them last time?"  
  
"Jill is a very successful racing driver. She had a very good qualification for this, just as you! Kris is a designer in Paris. She is well-known there and is freshly in love with someone. Kelly is an author. As much as I know she is living in New York. We have worked together about a half year ago. We had hoped with each case that you will join us, too. Why were you never with us?"  
  
"I have asked Charlie for this when I stopped working for him. Joe didn't want me to work any longer with you. After all I was pregnant. But to tell the truth I have missed all of you in the last years."  
  
Lee was listen curiously. Bossi paid and they went back to the house. Amanda took away some things and Bossi tried to install the electric devices. During this time Lee did nothing because Amanda had it said so. When it was finished Amanda showed Bossi a room in which he could take some preparation for the meeting tomorrow. Amanda helped him.  
  
"About tomorrow. Can you pick Jill, Kris and Kelly up on the airport. Then I can surprise them here. Besides that Lee had to go to the doctor tomorrow. Can you take him with you?"  
  
Bossi put down the intercom.  
  
"Surely and I can take him back if he is waiting for me."  
  
"He is only getting a new dressing. It will not last long. Besides that you need someone who will lead you trough Washington. I will not that you get strayed".  
  
"How precautionary of you."  
  
Amanda sat down on a chair because she was feeling ill.  
  
"Have you seen Charlie once?"  
  
Bossi sat down, too.  
  
"Yes, we have. One of your successor had a picture of him. He and her father were friends. But it only showed him as little child. And as Kelly had been shot into the head during an assignment. He was there with her all the time. But he had worn a mouth-protection. The Angels hadn't even known that he was with them."  
  
Both were laughing.  
  
"This is typically for him!"  
  
As they had finished they went down to Lee, who was sitting on the sofa and read a book.  
  
"Bossi will take you with tomorrow. You had an appointment with the doctor an after this your both are going to pick up the Angels."  
  
"This is okay with me. And what are you going to do?"  
  
Amanda cuddled up to Lee on the sofa.  
  
"If my husband will gave me his beloved car I will go shopping. I thought about buying some color and paint a room. What are you thinking about green or yellow?"  
  
"Okay, but do you not think it will be to dangerous for you?"  
  
"I had painted some rooms in my life. It is nice of you to take care of me but I am not seriously ill. I know, what is good for me and what is dangerous for me. Trust me!"  
  
Bossi was surprised about the conversation between the two of them. After the dinner they watched TV and finally they went to bed. 


	17. Part 16

Part 16, saturday morning in the house of the Stetson´s  
  
Amanda made breakfast and wake Lee and Bossi up. As they had finished they left the house. The men took Amanda´s Wagoneer to put the Angels in and Amanda took Lee´s Corvette to buy the color for the baby-room. On the tour to the Agency Bossi and Lee had the chance to chat with each other. Bossi would like to know as much as possible about his favorite Angel.  
  
"How had you two met?"  
  
"This was a weird incident. I was suspended by my boss because of this!"  
  
"Why this?"  
  
"I had get a urgent hint from a informant about a leak in the Agency. I should bring the parcel to another agent at the train station but I could do this. I handed it to Amanda because I thought she was reliable. But she didn't gave it to the other agent. She took it home with her and had helped me to solve this case."  
  
"This sound like you had liked each other from the beginning."  
  
Lee grinned. "Oh it was the opposite. Billy, my boss assigned Amanda every time to me. I had hate to work with her. She had ever gone in situation where I had to rescue her. But I have solved the most of my cases with Amanda´s help. And she had saved me many times my live. Time after time we were becoming friends and had finally fallen in love. And now we are married.  
  
"This doesn't sound after my Angel. You had spoken about a Billy. Do you mean Billy Melrose. He worked for an Agency which is working under the assumed company IFF. Is he there?"  
  
"Yes, this is my boss! He is still working for the Agency. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, I know him! We are old friends. We had been working together once."  
  
"Right. Amanda had told me about this."  
  
"Can I visit him?"  
  
Lee had to disappoint him. "You have to wait until montag when Amanda is going to go to him."  
  
Bossi stopped at the Agency. Lee left the car and entered the Agency.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Marsden."  
  
She gave him his badge and he went to the elevator to go to the hospital stage. His doctor changed his dressing and gave him a date to drag the thread because the wound was well healed up. Then Bossi and Lee went to the airport to pick up the Angels. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda had left the house at the same time. First she went to the super market to buy something to eat for her visit. Then she went to a furniture store to get some brochure about the furniture of the baby-room. She look fast through it and decided not to buy any colors and to wallpaper it. She went home and made the lunch. After everything was prepared she went to get up the rooms of her mother, Phillip and the guest-room. Then she get changed. She showered and put on a light blue pant suit, she made her hair and put some make-up on. Then she went into the kitchen, put on an apron and cooked. She was waiting for the arriving of her friends. She couldn't stay any longer into the house so she went in the garden to weed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bossi and Lee was waiting at the airport for the Angels. Kelly came first.  
  
"Hello Bossi, nice to see you again."  
  
Kelly hugged Bossi then she noticed Lee. Bossi introduce them.  
  
"This is Lee Stetson. Lee, this is Kelly Garret."  
  
Kelly and Lee shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Are you our client?"  
  
Lee was smiling as he saw the beautiful black haired woman.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, too. I am not your client. I am a part of the assignment."  
  
Kelly grinned. "Then it will be double nice to be a Angel again!"  
  
Short time after Kelly the sisters Jill and Kris Munroe arrived. Bossi greeted them and introduced them to Lee.  
  
"This is Jill Munroe." He show at the woman with the wild fair hair.  
  
"And this is her younger sister Kris. This is Lee Stetson."  
  
Lee greeted the two women.  
  
"Charlie must have a good taste." Lee thought.  
  
"Hello together. Will we go home now?"  
  
All nodded. Bossi took some suitcases. Lee would take some, too but he had to use he crutches. All entered the car and Bossi drove to the house of the Stetson´s. He parked in front of the house. Lee went as first one into the house and shouted after his wife. As she answered not he said to the others who had entered the house in the meantime.  
  
"I will get upstairs to look after Amanda. Set down."  
  
Lee went up and look after his wife. Bossi and the three women sat down. Amanda who was still digging in the weed look at the clock about the lunch. She had to go into the kitchen to look after it. As she entered the kitchen she heard voice from the living room. She sneaked into it.  
  
"Hi Angels. You hadn't changed a bit."  
  
The four of them were frightened as they heard Amanda´s voice. Kris asked really unbelievable.  
  
"Bri, are you it?"  
  
Amanda nodded and the three women hugged her.  
  
"But you had changed."  
  
The others approved kelly. Lee came back to them.  
  
"Hi Amanda. Where had you been? I was looking after you!"  
  
"In the garden, weeding!"  
  
Jill asked: "Why is he calling you Amanda?"  
  
"Because it is my real name. Sabrina Duncan was only my assumed name. My complete real name is Amanda West King Stetson. West is my maiden name. King is from my first husband Joe and Stetson from Lee, my second husband." Bossi interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Kris, Kelly and Jill would surely like to know something about the case. I am, too. So let us go down to talk about everything. Charlie will come soon."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Should we pick Charlie up?" Lee asked and everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Lee, this will not be necessary. You will understand soon why and if not I will explain it."  
  
They went down in the room Amanda and Bossi had prepared yesterday. All sat down. Amanda began to speak.  
  
"I will explain what about the case and the rest will do Charlie and Bossi. Lee and I are working for the Agency. By Lee´s last case he should caught a thief. But something went wrong and the thief is still out. Our colleagues had on luck, too. Now this man is taken revenge. I had found the tapes with the murder threat. His first attack had nearly worked. Lee is recovering from it. Because the Agency had no lead I had asked my boss to take over the case because I know someone who could help me. I have thought about you."  
  
Just as Amanda had finished her speech the telephone was ringing. Bossi put on the loudspeaker.  
  
"Good timing Charlie. Sabrina had finished her introduction."  
  
Lee opened his mouth to asked a question but Amanda interrupted him.  
  
"I will explain it later. Hi Charlie. May I introduce you to my husband Lee?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Stetson. Hello Angles. Oh my gosh, I had missed it. John will you give them the information I had found about Masters. Jill he is a colleague of you. His hobby is car racing and he will take part ..." Jill interrupted him.  
  
"And he will take part on the race in Washington."  
  
"Right, just like you and Bri."  
  
Amanda was shocked as she heard that she should take part on a car race.  
  
"Charlie, you are not serious, are you?"  
  
"I am serious, of course. You had taken part in races in former times. And you were really good."  
  
"Charlie, I don't think this will be a good idea. I had not been sitting in a racing car for more then fifteen years."  
  
Amanda hoped that Charlie was sufficient with this answer, but he wasn't.  
  
"No panic Bri. It is like bicycle riding. Once know, never forgotten."  
  
The other Angels and Bossi agreed with Charlie.  
  
"But it is and will be dangerous and I want put my baby in this danger."  
  
All of them was amazed and congratulated them.  
  
But Charlie stood hard. "Sabrina, it is not necessary to be the first one. We only need someone between the amateurs. Besides that Jill will be with you."  
  
Amanda sighed. "Then I am going to drive a race."  
  
After Amanda had finished her arguments against the race Lee started with his arguments.  
  
"Mr. Townsend. I think it will be not a good idea, too. I know who Amanda is driving and if someone is inadequate to take part in a race it is Amanda."  
  
Amanda was outraged. "You know how I drive as Amanda King but not as Sabrina Duncan."  
  
"Yes, right. But do you know the time when we worked at Station One? Francine was nearly going crazy because of you! You didn't get the easiest things."  
  
"Then you know Francine Desmond bad. It had given her the certification that I am no fully trained agent. Besides that I had managed it like this. What had the Agency said when a simple housewife like me had taken your standards perfect or better than fully trained agents?"  
  
"Okay, okay, you had won. But I insist on being with you and you must promise me to be carefully!" Lee said worried.  
  
Now Charlie could join the conversation, too. "Very reasonably of you, Mr. Stetson. You can be in the near of Sabrina. On the stand."  
  
Lee would to protest but the let it be.  
  
"Kelly, you are going to write an article about hobby-racing driver and Kris is going to be Jill´s and Bri`s physiotherapist. You see, Mr. Stetson one of the Angels will always be with Sabrina. And Bossi is is going to look after you. That is all for now. If you need something, call me."  
  
All said goody bye to Charlie. Kris looked at her sister.  
  
"Was the name of Francine Desmond familiar to you, too?"  
  
"Yes, it was. And I know from where. She had lived in our street and we went to the same school."  
  
"Right. But had she not told us that she is going to work for a film company named IFF?"  
  
Amanda had to laugh. "I will not disappoint you but I am the secretary of the producer Stetson from the IFF. It is only a cover."  
  
Kris and Jill had to laugh, too.  
  
"Can we visit her?"  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"That is great because I will visit your boss." Bossi said. 


	18. Part 17

Part 17, Christmas fair somewhere in Washington  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bernd Schmiedt was on a visit in Washington. Actually he was here to look after his brother he hadn't seen before. As he was told that he was adopted he had tried everything to find his natural parents. With the help of his adopted parents he had found out that his parents were dead but he had a brother who was living in Washington. Now he would like to meet him. He had taken his holiday and went to Washington. He had many information about his brother, his address, too. But before he had the brave to face him he would do some sightseeing. He went to the christmas fair. After he had looked around a short while a man forced him to go with him. He went with him, because he had no other choice. They went to a far-flung place behind the church. The man took a gun and pointed it at Bernd.  
  
"Finally I got you, Stetson. Now you are paying for this you had done to me."  
  
Bernd would say something but it was to last. The man fired and escaped. Because of the shot some people came to the place and called a ambulance. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda a made the proposal to take a walk until it was time for the dinner. All get finished. Just as they would left the house the phone was ringing. It was a police man Lee knew. He would speak with him.  
  
"Hi Lee, something weird had happened. You should better come to the hospital. You want believe it."  
  
"Okay Dylan, I will come." Lee told the other from his call and Amanda drove him to the hospital .During this time Bossi and the Angels went out alone.  
  
Dylan was waiting in front of the hospital for Lee. He introduced Amanda to him.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Lee I didn't know that you know such beautiful women. Call me Dylan, please."  
  
Amanda shook hands with him. "It is nice, too. You don't need to flirt with me. I am married. You can call me Amanda."  
  
As she said this she looked Lee deep into his eyes.  
  
"So Dylan. What weird had happened?"  
  
"Today a man was shoot on the christmas fair. His condition is critically but the doctor said he will survive."  
  
Lee was getting impatient. "There is nothing weird on it. Every single day people are getting shoot and this at weird places like this. Many of them are dying!"  
  
"This is not the mysterious on it! He is looking exactly looking like you and in his bag we had found your address and a lot of information about you."  
  
"This is really weird. Can we see him?"  
  
Dylan asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes, you can but only a short time. He is awaken now!"  
  
Amanda and Lee went to Bernd´s room. Amanda was frighten about the great similarity between be two men. You could think that they were a clone.  
  
"Hello. I am Lee Stetson and this is my wife Amanda."  
  
Bernd nodded then he said with weak voice. "I know who you are and I had wished we would met with better circumstance. My name is Bernd Schmiedt and I had come from Germany to search for you."  
  
Then he had no strength to speak further.  
  
"Why are you looking after me. Who are you working for?"  
  
Bernd took his last strength the answer Lee´s question. "I am working for a computer company and I am looking after you because I would meet my brother!"  
  
Lee could not answer to this.  
  
"Lee, I think it would be better if we let Mr. Schmiedt sleep. We are getting back tomorrow."  
  
Amanda left the room and pulled Lee with her. He had to came to terms with this news."  
  
"Mandy, it can't be. I am an only child and my only living relative is the Colonel."  
  
Amanda was standing in front of him and looked at him.  
  
"I believe him. Give him time to recover. Then you can ask him why he is thinking that you are his brother. Let´s go home."  
  
Both went to the car.  
  
"I will call my uncle. Perhaps he knows something more about it and if not I am going to check his name on the computer. I will find out the truth about him."  
  
"Okay and I am going to help you. Would it be nice to have a brother?"  
  
Lee didn't answer. He thought about his childhood especially about his parent. But it didn't work.  
  
"Darling don't think to much about it. We are going to find out it he is lying or telling the truth."  
  
As the reached the house Amanda made the dinner and Lee tried to call his uncle. He had luck and he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Colonel. This is Lee."  
  
"Nice to hear from you after this long time. Is there a especially reason for calling me?"  
  
"Yes, there is. I am just coming back from the hospital. I police officer I know had called me to a man who was shot down. He had carried a lot of information about me with himself. And he is looking exactly like me. As I had talked with him he had said that he is my brother. Is it right, so I have any siblings?"  
  
"Yes, it is right. He could be your brother. But it is a long and a difficult story!"  
  
"Tell it me, now. You had been hiding it long enough from me."  
  
"Your father had a very dangerous and urgent assignment as your brother was born. You were two years old at this time. The cover for your dad had blown up and someone was going to kill you all. It was very difficult to escape with a toddler but with a newborn it was impossible. So Jenny gave him with a heavy heard away. As many as I know he came to a german family who were at this time in Chicago. Your father were there, too. I would always tell you about you brother but it was never the right time. Later I had suppressed it."  
  
"He had taken the best moment to show up her. He was going to die at my place today. I will never let him out of my sight, now. Thank you that you finally had told me the truth."  
  
"I had tried to call you yesterday but no-one answered. Where had you been?"  
  
"I wasn't there. I have moved. I am living with Amanda now."  
  
"Have I missed something?"  
  
"Yes, but I will tell it you later!"  
  
"Okay, bye until a further call. Bye Lee and look after your brother."  
  
Colonel Claydon closed the line and Lee searched his wife.  
  
"What had your uncle been telling?" Amanda asked as Lee entered the kitchen.  
  
"I have a two year younger brother I doesn't know from. He is in a great danger. I will call Billy, he should take care of it."  
  
Lee went to the living room and called Billy. In the meantime the visit came back form their walk. Lee said them that Amanda was in the kitchen and the went to her. There Amanda was telling them about the events of the day.  
  
"Masters had tried to kill me again today. But it had hit my brother he had not known from until today. But this is another story. Lee is trying to get him in a safety place with the help of Billy."  
  
A short time later Lee entered the kitchen.  
  
"Billy will take him tomorrow in our hospital. Until this someone will guard his room in the hospital. I will go tomorrow to him and explain it to him."  
  
Amanda insisted on getting with him. 


	19. Part 18

Part 18, sunday morning in the hospital  
  
Lee and Amanda entered Bernd`s room.  
  
"Good morning, Bernd. I hope you are feeling better. I think it is better if we are going to be on first-name terms after all we are brothers."  
  
"Okay, I am Bernd."  
  
Lee shook hands.  
  
"I am Amanda, Lee´s wife."  
  
Amanda shook hands, too. Lee took a chair and set down.  
  
"You will getting in another hospital today. I had ordered this and in the other hospital you will be safe."  
  
Bernd was setting up.  
  
"Why? What is going on here?"  
  
"The shot yesterday was for me. Actually it should had killed me but because of our big similarity you had get it."  
  
Then Amanda continued to speak. "You will be watched all time at the new hospital. And when you are released your will come in our house or in a house from our workplace. In both you will be safe."  
  
"You must have a big influence if your can do all this."  
  
Lee grinned. "We not, but our boss. He has some power in this city and we most get the things we want because we are his best team."  
  
Bernd didn't ask a further question.  
  
Lee and Amanda said good bye but promised to visit him at the new hospital.  
  
In the car Amanda asked: "What are you thinking about Bossi and the Angels?"  
  
"They are all nice. I think I will ask them about a special Angel."  
  
Amanda looked at him angrily. "You wouldn't do this, would you? You would like it what you are going to hear especially about our methods to solve a case. I had used other methods with the Angels as I am using now with you. Besides that why you are interested in it?"  
  
Lee grinned insidious.  
  
"Perhaps it will be the only way the know something about the mysterious past from my wife. You are surely not going to tell me something about it and if you are going to tell me something you will not tell me the explosive and interesting details."  
  
Amanda played insulted.  
  
"This is nasty. I had no-one I can asked about your past, expect your uncle. But he will be not a great help. As I know my Angels they will talk like a waterfall. Where we are just speaking of the Angels I had made some thought about something. Although it is not at all the matter."  
  
"Don't make it so exciting. What is it about?"  
  
"It is about our baby. I had thought because he or she is not going to have a lot of relatives it would be nice when be baby is going to have some godfathers and godmothers."  
  
Lee smiled. "And you had thought on your friends."  
  
Amanda noticed that Lee was liking her idea.  
  
"Not only. The Angels and Bossi from me and from you perhaps Billy, T.P. and your old friend Barney. Only you had something against it or some other proposals."  
  
"Your idea is great but there is a disadvantage. There are to much men. We need another godmother."  
  
Amanda thought. "We can ask Francine polite. Perhaps we are going to be friends. Besides that she must know that we are married."  
  
"Okay, we will ask her. She can not kill us because of our wedding."  
  
Both of them laughed. As they came back to the house the table for the lunch was finished.  
  
"Hello, is someone in here?" Amanda called as she saw no-one.  
  
Kelly came from the kitchen. She worn a apron and had a wooden spoon in her hand.  
  
"Good that you are back. Now we had only to wait for Bossi and Jill."  
  
Amanda was surprised. "Lee, pinch me on the arm. Are you seeing Kelly with an apron and a wooden spoon?"  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
"Since when can you cook? I can remember times we were arguing about from where we was going to order our food!"  
  
Kelly and Amanda laughed.  
  
"You are still learning!"  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Lee and Amanda followed Kelly into the kitchen.  
  
"Jill and Bossi are at the race track and inspect the track and the cars. Kris will surprise you. She is in the soon to be baby-room. She will decorate it for you and your child."  
  
Amanda was surprised again.  
  
"I will go up to her. And you, Lee you are going to put your leg up."  
  
Amanda left the kitchen and Lee sat at a chair and started to talk with Kelly.  
  
"Mandy had never told me something about her previous live and she is surely not going to tell me something. Will you tell me something about it? Please?!?"  
  
Kelly sat down, too.  
  
"She had totally changed. She is the exact opposite of the old Bri. With the Angels she had worn sexy clothes and had flirted with every male person. She was not domestically and like everyone of us, she couldn't cook. We were really surprised when she didn't showed up at the bureau after an assignment. Charlie had told us that Bri was never coming back again, because she had get married and was pregnant. We had missed. She was the good soul between us and Bossi had no-one had had done his paper work."  
  
Lee couldn't believe that his Amanda had been like this.  
  
"She hadn't changed totally. If I hadn't her I would had disappeared in my paperwork. She does the most of it for me. And I think she had a plan to spent more time in the future with you. I can remember some of her features as Sabrina Duncan. As the Angel had worked with the Agency it had not given a men under forty who was after her."  
  
While Lee was getting information about the mysterious live from his wife, Amanda was speaking with Kris.  
  
"Hi Sweety. Kelly told me that you are here."  
  
Kris turned to the door.  
  
"It was boring and so I had thought I look at the baby room. Perhaps I can get a little creative here. But only it is okay with you."  
  
"It is okay with me and I think Lee will be okay with it too. But you need not to do this."  
  
Kris was looking at her pleading. "But I will do it. I have many of ideas for the room."  
  
Amanda sat down on the floor because there where no chairs.  
  
"Tell me a little bit about you. Bossi had told me that you are in love!"  
  
"I was in love. But he left me because of another man. Suddenly he noticed that he liked men more than me."  
  
Amanda had to laugh.  
  
"It wasn't funny for me. But I am over him and can laugh about it, too. It seems that you are in love with your husband over both ears. I can understand it, with this appearance."  
  
"You are right. I am totally in love with him but it was a difficult matter to say that we love each other. And his good appearance is a big disadvantage. What do you think how many ex's he had. And one of those works with the Agency, too. She is still trying to separate Lee and me. She said that he will not stay a long time with me and his is going to break my heard. "  
  
Then they heard car outside.  
  
"This will be Bossi and Jill. Come on Kris, let us go upstairs. I had to speak with you."  
  
They went up into the dining room. They greeted Bossi and Jill and sat down on the table, where Kelly and Lee had everything get finished. During the dinner Bossi and Jill told them about the course and the car Charlie had organized for them. Lee didn't feel well when he thought about his wife in on of those cars. As they were on the dessert Amanda told them about her idea.  
  
"I had thought that it would be nice to see each other more times. And because of that I will ask you if you would like to be the godmothers and the godfather of our baby. So we had the change to see each other often and the baby had some aunts and uncles."  
  
This idea was okay with any of then and Amanda told them that Lee and she are going to asked some more persons. They spent the remaining day in the baby room to help kris with the renovation.  
  
  
  
On the other day all of them went to the Agency. Mrs. Marsden was really surprised to see so many of unknown people. Amanda explain it to her.  
  
"Good morning Mrs Marsden. This are some old colleagues of me. They would like to visit Francine and Mr. Melrose. Are they in? I will escort them."  
  
Mrs. Marsden took the badges from her drawer.  
  
"Surely. Here are the badges."  
  
Amanda took them and gave each of them of badge. Then she went to a door and opened it. The other of them look into a closet. Amanda pushed the clothes apart.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Jill said: "I don't want to take my jacket of."  
  
Lee explained it to the visitors.  
  
"This is no closet, it is a lift."  
  
Now the visitors would step into this weird lift. Lee pressed the button of the hospital ward and Amanda pressed the button of the Field Section. Lee went of first, but before he gave Amanda a kiss. As he was outside, Amanda told Kris, Kelly, Jill and Bossi, that they couldn't tell someone about her marriage with Lee. After the left the lift, they were looking for Francine, who was working on her desk like mostly. She was very happy about seeing Kris and Jill after all those years. As Amanda went to the others she whispered to Jill.  
  
"No words about the marriage but you can incidentally mention that Lee is living with me and that I take care of him."  
  
Then she shouted over her shoulder that Francine should come to the Q- Bureau later that day. Bossy and Kelly followed Amanda toward Billy`s office. She knocked as usual and as Billy told her to come in she opened the door a little bit.  
  
"Good Morning Sir. I hope I don't interrupt something. But here is someone who insist on seeing you."  
  
Billy draw his file away.  
  
"You never interrupt something. Please send this person in, Amanda."  
  
Amanda waved her hand and let Bossi in the office of her boss. The two men couldn't believe to see each other after all those years.  
  
"Mr. Melrose if you need me I will be with Kelly in the Q-Bureau. Bossi, I will get you later."  
  
Kelly and Amanda left the office, told Francine, Jill and Kris, who were deep in memories the same and went finally to the upper floor.  
  
"Welcome in the empire of the Stetson´s. We two will look through the computer after files of Bernd Schmiedt."  
  
Amanda sat down on her desk and put her PC on. Kelly did the same with Lee´s.  
  
"You are looking through the Internet and I will asked some other Agencies."  
  
"I think, I have a better idea. Why don't we ask Charlie first. He is the expert in finding information about person. He will help us."  
  
"Great idea. Why hadn't I this idea? Will you call him. Meanwhile I will see if our other Agencies have something about him."  
  
Kelly reached out for Lee´s phone and dialed the familiar number of Charlie.  
  
"Hi Charlie, this is Kelly. We need your help."  
  
"Is something wrong with the case?"  
  
"No, Charlie. It's not about the case. Sabrina´s husband was told yesterday that he had a brother. He is suspicious about him. Bri and I are looking now for files about him. But I thought that nobody can do this better then you. Would you do this for Bri?"  
  
"I will try it. Who is it? What do you know about him?"  
  
"His name is Bernd Schmiedt. He is from Germany and two years younger than Lee, so his age is between 33 and 34 years. That's all."  
  
"I will do my best. I call again, Bye angel."  
  
A short time after Kelly´s call the phone was ringing.  
  
"IFF. Amanda King is speaking. Hello mother. I have told you, that you should only call this number by an emergency. Has something happened?"  
  
"Happen, you can say so, but not a bad thing. I have just married."  
  
"You have WHAT???"  
  
"I have married. I would only tell you, that I will be on holiday a little longer. Bye."  
  
Dotty hang up. Amanda was looking distraught.  
  
"Oh my Gosh. I can't believe it. My mother had just married. This will be a shock for the boys. Not only that they get a new step-father, no they are getting a new step-grandfather, too."  
  
As the phone was ringing again, Amanda had come to terms with the news form her mother. The caller was Charlie, who had nothing big about Bernd. He was really from Germany, had studied informatics and was adopted. Everything on his story was true. Amanda hadn't found something else.  
  
Short time after the call, Lee came back in the office. He looked worried at his wife.  
  
"Are you okay? You are fate."  
  
"Thanks for the question. I must only accept that my mother had a wedding today."  
  
Lee smirked.  
  
"Now you know how your mother was feeling."  
  
"I had told her before we had the wedding. Besides that she had known you. I doesn't know this man."  
  
"Feel happy for your mother!"  
  
Amanda didn't say a word at this topic. Lee continued.  
  
"After my appointment with the doctor I went to Bernd. It's all eerie to him. He would like to stay with us, after he is released. Is this okay with you?"  
  
"Surely is this okay with me. We had offered him this. We have plenty of free rooms."  
  
Bossi, Kris and Jill were brought to the Q-Bureau by Francine. The got Kelly and went to the house of the Stetson´s. Lee and Amanda stayed at the IFF because the had to talk to Billy and Francine. They started with Billy, because he knew about their marriage. So they went to the office of the Head of the Field Section.  
  
"Hi, Billy. We would asked you something."  
  
Billy was happy to see Lee again.  
  
"It's nice that you are feeling better. What would you ask me?"  
  
Lee took Amanda´s hand.  
  
"You know that we are getting to have a baby and we would ask you, if you would like to be her or his godfather. You aren't alone with this task."  
  
Billy accepted the offer and was really looking forward to his new task.  
  
"Now it's going to be hairy."  
  
Lee and Amanda went to Francine and asked her to come up to the Q-Bureau. She went with them, because she would talk with Amanda about Jill and Kris. Lee offered Francine his chair because he thought it would be better if she sat down during their talk.  
  
"Francine, we have to tell you something really important but you must promise that you wont speak about this with someone else."  
  
Francine promised it but it was going to be very hard for her.  
  
"It will be a shock for you, but Amanda and I we are in love and we are married."  
  
Francine was really shocked.  
  
"You and these housewife?!? This won't last long. I know you, you love the adventure and the freedom."  
  
"Don't worry about this. This marriage is going to last forever. You are a good friend of mine and I will that you stay a friend of mine. And I will that you go with Amanda. At least try it. I love her. Do it for me, please Francine. Perhaps I will left you two alone so you get the chance to speak."  
  
Lee left the room and went down to his brother. Amanda started the conversation.  
  
"Was it nice to see Jill and Kris again?"  
  
Francine relaxed and tried to be nice.  
  
"Yes, it was really nice. Can you tell me who you have meet them. Anyway they are from Chicago and you are from Arlington, Virginia."  
  
"We have met in San Francisco. There we have worked together as private investigators and since that time we are friends. And they are going to be soon a part of Lee´s and my family. By the way I will thank you for the hint about Lee. You couldn't know that we are engaged. Believe me, he had changed. For the better. He has settled down."  
  
"Why are Jill and Kris are going to be a part of your family?"  
  
"Actually Lee and I, we would asked you something. But that required that we both are getting along."  
  
"Okay, I will try it. Actually I like you. I have considered you every time as a threat. By Lee and at the Agency. I see, that I lost by Lee. But it makes me happy when I see that he is happy. And he is very happy. But at the Agency I'm still better than you. But I don't think this will be forever. So, what would you ask me?"  
  
"I can tell you, that you will be for a long time better than me, because in several months I can't work any longer. But there is a reason. I am pregnant. We would like you to be a godmother. Kris and Jill had accepted. Billy, too."  
  
Amanda persuaded Francine to accept the offer. Francine went down to her work and Amanda went down to her husband and her brother-in-law. Both of them were speaking about their childhood. She sneaked into the room and wasn't noticed. She stood for some time at the door and was listening carefully to what the two of them spoke. As Amanda tried to sit down she was noticed by Lee.  
  
"Hi, my darling. How long are you here? What did Francine say?"  
  
She went to them and greeted them.  
  
"We are trying to get along. We are on the way to a friendship. I thing, I am not long enough in here. In this short time I had been here I had got more information about your childhood that I had known."  
  
Lee didn't answer because Amanda knew how hard it is for him to speak about his past.  
  
"Bernd is going to be released tomorrow and he is coming to us."  
  
"This is good because then you are not alone when Kris, Jill and I will be at the track."  
  
Lee still wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Tomorrow? Is this necessary?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I must go with them tomorrow. I must get used to driving this car. But I promising that I will be careful."  
  
Lee and Amanda said good-bye to Bernd and went home. In the early evening Amanda called her sons.  
  
"Hi mom. Is it boring without us?"  
  
Amanda was happy to hear Phillip.  
  
"Not really. Some friends of mine are here to visit me. How are you? Are you getting along with your dad?"  
  
"Yes, here is no problem. And we have no problem with Carry."  
  
"Who is Carry."  
  
"Didn't you know. Carry is dad´s fiancée".  
  
Amanda was happy for Joe.  
  
"No, I didn't know this. But when your dad is going to be re-married it wouldn't matter if I are going to marry again, would it?"  
  
"No, but why? Is there someone we don't know about?"  
  
"Yes, there is someone, but you already knew him. And we are married."  
  
Phillip could only say "OH" and hung wordless up. 


End file.
